


The Devil's Den

by followscrows (falsche)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsche/pseuds/followscrows
Summary: The past is sometimes hard to forget; it often makes us what we are today. For Wooyoung, it's a painful reminder of his own weakness. For San it's an affirmation of the monster that he truly is.Neither of them have enough trust in others. Forced in a circumstance that neither could have foreseen, will shift beliefs and feelings that they had once firmly believed in.





	1. Chapter 1

At times it was easy to pretend that this world consisted of only one layer and that everything was as tangible as the ceramic cup in front of him.

 

However the reality was far different and Wooyoung had to wonder how it would feel to be blissfully unaware of the truth. He observed a couple crossing the street, laughing and talking seemingly unaware of their surroundings. There had been a time when he had been so ignorant, but that had been so long ago. It felt almost like a lifetime ago now. 

 

Absentmindedly, he brushed his fingers against the ink coating the pages of the old book in front of him. There was the slightest pull. It was familiar enough that he didn’t even flinch at the small sting.  Magic was a hungry thing and every little spell had a price to pay in flesh, blood or spirit. It was what differentiated those that chose to use it and those that were forced to use it. Depending on the circumstances, there were always consequences. Magic was dangerous and raw. It was simple as that, but there were also more dangerous things than magic that could be found out there.

 

“You’re overthinking again.”

 

The voice brought Wooyoung out of his thoughts, reminding him that he wasn’t alone in the small cafe. His gaze flickered from the world outside the window to the older man sitting across from him.

 

Seonghwa looked as impeccable as always but like most of the times it was an effortless sort of elegance that Wooyoung was sure that he couldn’t pull off. In reality they were opposites in every aspect and yet somehow they still got along...most of the time. The truth was that while Seonghwa was a very reserved person compared to Wooyoung, he still possessed a strong personality that even the younger man had come to respect and rely on. That meant that the man was also far too observant for his own good.

 

“I’m not. I’m...just being cautious.”

 

Of course, leave it to the other man to see right through Wooyoung.

 

“No, you’re being prejudiced and allowing your past to influence you.”

 

Wooyoung had no qualms about admitting that perhaps he was being prejudiced but he had every right to be. It seemed that the older man knew exactly what he was thinking. 

 

“While it is understandable...things are changing around us and even you have to admit that someone like them could be useful. You know what they can do.”

 

And that was the problem, Wooyoung knew a little too well what they could do. Scrunching up his nose in distaste, he closed the book in front of him. “I don’t care what they can do. It’s either we hunt them or they hunt us. There’s no in between with those bastards.”

 

He sported more than a few marks on his body that reminded him every day of the true nature of these creatures. He had power but he was still so painfully human and mortal, with limitations that they didn’t have. It was the latter that made him push himself harder to almost a breaking point at times, earning him more than a few lectures from his leader and even threats. It didn’t stop him though, it didn’t change the way he thought or how expendable he thought he was. 

 

“You and I both know that certain precautions have been set in place,” Seonghwa continued, clearly not wanting to give the younger one any time to voice his complaints, which of course only made Wooyoung clench his jaw. His gaze once again settled on the taller man in front of him who was now staring back.

 

“The seals…” he found himself muttering leaning the slightest bit forward, gaze still meeting Seonghwa’s. He had studied in depth the spells needed to create those bonds. Subduing spells were his specialty, his magic reacting easily and effortlessly to that type of constriction. It came as easily to him as breathing or the steady beat of his heart. 

 

The other made an approving sound as he set down his cup on the table. Unlike him the older man’s affinity lay with the more deadlier arts. That wasn’t to say that Wooyoung couldn’t do some impressive damage when necessary but Seonghwa was in a whole other league. His calm demeanor often hid this, but when those powers were on full display even Wooyoung could feel intimidated.

 

“Those seals can only be controlled by those like us, Wooyoung. That is blood-magic...”

 

Wooyoung was quick to cut him off. A snort leaving his lips. “You’re making it sound like they’re some sort of exotic pet.”

 

“No, I’m not. It would be stupid to forget their true nature. The duality that they possess is what makes them dangerous.”

 

He was very aware of that. Danger was supposed to look a certain way for the human brain to be able to process it. Danger wasn’t supposed to look inviting. Then again mother nature had always had a wicked sense of humor. Predators were often the most beautiful and regal creatures around.

 

Wooyoung leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs. “What does Hongjoong think about this?”

 

While Wooyoung enjoyed being a little shit to their leader from time to time, he also respected the man.  Hongjoong was the type to always tackle every problem head on but calmly. The latter was what Wooyoung never did. Patience was the one thing he hadn’t been gifted with.

 

“He’s optimistic...but he’s also considering all of our options. You know him, he’s not someone to jump blindly into things, especially when the council is concerned.” 

 

“Has Eden given his input?”

 

Seonghwa shook his head at that. “I’m not sure, but Eden is in a precarious position already...”

 

Eden was a member of the council but he was also their mentor. While the older man had always known how to keep both roles separate, many still questioned if he showed any favoritism towards his pupils. It didn’t help that Hongjoong’s team was one of the best out there. Contrary to what many believed this reputation had been built on their blood and tears and not some assumed favoritism.

 

“I think you should know that Yeosang is escorting them.” 

 

Wooyoung visibly perked up at that, which didn’t surprise Seonghwa at all. Wooyoung still despised his kind though, but the history between the two of them was far too intricate. Seonghwa only knew bits and pieces, having learned most from Hongjoong. It was one of those things that the younger man never really talked about.

 

“You’re serious? Wait, since when is he the one escorting those fuckers?”

 

Seonghwa shrugged. He wasn’t sure either, he had a hunch.

 

“When are they even arriving?”

 

“This evening.” Seonghwa closed his eyes for a brief moment, a soft breath leaving his lips. The reaction that followed was expected, Wooyoung’s hand slamming on the table rattling the cups.

 

“What? Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to make a decision, so quick?”

 

The older man had to admit that Wooyoung really was a epitome of his chosen element.

 

“You’re not. Nothing has been decided yet. This is something that can’t be taken lightly. Therefore we need to take the necessary time to come to a decision that will benefit all of us.”

 

Wooyoung was tempted to tell the other to fuck off, he knew the other man well enough to know when he was trying to choose his words. He hated this part of him at times. To be honest it was beneficial for them when it came to diplomatics but he didn’t enjoy it when it was used on him. 

 

“How many?”

 

This time there was a pause on the older one's part and it was enough to make something heavy settle in the pit of Wooyoung’s stomach effectively dousing the embers of anger that had threatened to grow inside him. The feeling was only confirmed as Seonghwa relayed the rest of the information to him.

 

“Two. Old ones to be exact. Younger than Yeosang, but still Pureblood.”

 

And there it was, the whole reason why Seonghwa had wanted this meeting to begin with. “Shit,” Wooyoung cursed softly. That familiar itch started between his shoulder-blades and it took everything he had not to try and scratch it. He unconsciously balled his hands against the table, nails digging into the palm of his hands. Seonghwa being always observant, reached for one of his hands, thumb brushing against the younger man’s knuckles. The coolness of his flesh, contrasted heavily with Wooyoung’s warmer skin. 

 

“Wooyoungie...”

 

If it had been any other time, the term of endearment would have comforted him but right now it seemed like a slap to his face. It made him feel like a cornered animal that had to be treated cautiously. It reminded him of the scars and the cracks that he hadn’t been able to fix. He knew that he was damaged but there was no reason to point that out.

 

It was clear though that they thought that he couldn’t handle this and maybe they were right but Wooyoung would be damned if he allowed his weakness to show.

 

“There are four candidates and only two of them. Knowing Yeosang, he won’t put such a strain on you.”

 

Yeosang wouldn’t, but then why had he even been added as a candidate when they were trying to shelter him again? The taste of smoke and copper was suddenly so thick and heavy on his tongue. He forced himself to take a deep breath through gritted teeth as he pulled his hand away from Seonghwa. There was a brief flash of hurt on his companion's face but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

 

Wooyoung wisely ignored it as he stood up, pushing his chair away. The itch between his shoulder-blades felt almost painful now. His face didn’t show it though. It was so easy for him to lock down when it was necessary.

 

“I need to talk to Hongjoong before they arrive.”

 

He could see that Seonghwa wanted to say something but just like previous times, the older man seemed to stop himself. There was a line that neither wanted to cross. A part of Wooyoung, wanted the other to push but at the same time he was too stuck in his ways. He knew that it was fucked up how fragmented he was when it came to what he shared with others and how close he allowed them but this was who he was, who he had been forced to become.

 

It made him wonder why they even tried to begin with. He quickly stopped himself before his thoughts took a turn that he didn’t need at the moment.

 

“I’ll see you later.”

 

He tried his best to offer the other man a smile but he knew he had failed when Seonghwa only nodded his head, the look in his eyes darker. He hated himself so much at that moment. That didn’t stop him however from picking up his book and rushing to the door even when he told himself that he would apologize later.

 

For now though, he knew that he was running away but he had no other option, not when it felt like he was slowly drowning in his own blood again.


	2. Chapter 2

Time wasn’t something that affected those like him. What could be a whole lifetime to a mortal, was just a blink of an eye to him. Still, even someone like him could see the way the world was steadily changing around them. Humans grew in numbers and became bolder.

 

San could still remember that only a few years ago, humanity had been completely unaware of the creatures that lived and lurked around them. Then the new movement had started, the younger generations of supernaturals not wanting to hide anymore. San could understand the sentiment. Although in reality it didn’t matter to him what rules were set into place by the elders; he had always followed his own set of rules and lived the way that he wanted.

 

Nevertheless it wasn’t surprising to him that most of the elders had been against the new movement, but they hadn’t been given any sort choice in the matter. Chaos had erupted all of the sudden when a pack of werewolves went rogue and attacked a small farming town down south.

 

It had taken only one night for them to destroy every life in the town. It had taken only three days for the elders to decide to do damage control. The culprits had been sentenced to death and places like the one they were going to were established.

 

Yet it was nothing but a fake front, but humans started to feel safe again. They felt like they were in control once more, to the point that they even believed that they could command these beings.

 

Humans were always such fools.

 

The game of predator and prey never really ended, but the rules had changed. Now it became a more intricate web even for those like him, but he enjoyed the challenge. In the end though, humans were just meant for two things.

 

Feeding or fucking.

 

There was nothing wrong with being self-indulgent. Opportunistic by nature, San took what he wanted and he always got what he wanted. It was easy when you knew and understood your own nature. The vampire excelled at being what he was. He was a creature driven by instincts, controlled by the pounding of his heart and the scent of prey.  It was based on something more primal, imbedded in every fiber of his being. It was how those like him survived and stood at the top of the pecking order.

 

He was a predator in every aspect.

 

It was for that reason that his current situation, meant more than just a hurt ego. It ate away at him even when he tried to overlook most of it. Up until now he had mostly just shown his anger, but it was more than that. To think that he would be reduced to this. Narrowing his eyes, he observed the raindrops roll down the car’s dark tinted windows.

 

Of course it would be raining tonight.

 

San had to admit that he disliked the rain. There was really no sentimental reason behind this dislike. It was just something that irked him from time to time. It certainly fit his mood at the moment.

 

Just one more thing to add to this whole fucked up day.

 

The pitter patter of the rain against the car, sounded almost too loud to his ears, making him clench his jaw. It had been almost fifteen minutes since they’ve left the city edges, fifteen minutes since Yeosang actually talked to them.

 

The older vampire seemed to be in his own world, face completely unreadable as he sat next to the driver up front. Looks could be deceiving though. There were the smallest of signs that gave the other away but it wasn’t enough.

 

San pressed his lips in a thin line. A quick look at the vampire next to him, assured him that Mingi wasn’t doing any better. It made him question why it was the two of them. Resting his hand on his chest, San brushed his fingers against his clothed chest. The skin was slightly sensitive to the touch, magic had been carved into his flesh, the seal was now partially in place. He knew that the mark was only half visible, the dark lines on his skin still needed to be finished. It would hurt, but the pain was nothing compared what the completion would mean.

 

The current spell was temporary, something to keep him in line for the moment. The worst thing was that Yeosang was the one who had made sure that San hadn’t been able to escape this predicament. A bitter taste bloomed in his mouth. The feeling of betrayal once again settled in the pit of his stomach, heavy and unforgiving. Trust wasn’t something given too easily and there was a good reason for it. This situation was both a cruel and mocking reminder of why.

 

As they got nearer to their destination that same feeling became stronger. Perhaps it was the realization of how he was being caged in that made that feeling overwhelming and everyone knew that a cornered predator would not hesitate to strike. His choice had always been fight and never flight.

 

“So will I be learning tricks like some mutt? Maybe sit or bark?”

 

The words were hissed, the baring of teeth heard in every word. His gaze was boring holes in the back of the older vampire’s head. The mark on his chest grew hot and San knew that it was meant to restrain him but before he could even think about trying to push further, Yeosang moved.

 

The brunette's reaction was faint but immediate. Until then he had been browsing through his phone, but the younger vampire’s words made him stop. He turned around, eyes meeting San’s unflinchingly. The face that looked back at him was well-known, but it lacked the cruelty that had first caught San’s attention so many decades ago. It didn’t change the intensity that was still there though. His instincts told him to look for a weakness but those same voices reminded him that the most dangerous thing was when one jumped into an unknown territory without knowing what one was facing and Yeosang was just that.

 

Unknown and imposing.

 

Calculating.

 

“You and I both know that your options are limited. It’s either this or being desiccated and encased in a silver tomb. Does that sound better?” Yeosang asked him softly.

 

The tranquility in which he spoke contrasted heavily with the look in his eyes. A hint of crimson had bled into the vampire’s eyes, but his voice was what actually got to San. There was an unusual strain there, it sounded far too human to his liking. San thought for a moment that maybe Yeosang hadn’t meant for him to witness this but even if he had wanted to respond to it, it was gone just as quick as it had appeared. The older vampire turned his attention back to the front.

 

“This is the best I can offer you.”

 

Those words were like a slap to the face. The best? Yeosang wasn’t the one sporting a fucking mark on his chest; he wasn’t the one who would be reduced to a puppet. San parted his lips ready to shoot back, his anger flaring to life once again, hot and sudden but Mingi seemed to beat him to it. His companion’s deep voice sounded deceivingly composed.

 

“Death is a better option.”

 

Those simple words appeared to fill the air with a new type of tension. San could hear the honesty and the lack of fear in his companion’s voice. It made a contradictory feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. Just like Mingi, there was no fear of death. They’ve seen so much death, caused so many deaths themselves.

 

Mortals clung to life, while they played with it. They were always right on the edge, looking for something that none of them could name but all of them were not giving up on. Even Yeosang should know this...and yet it was clear that the vampire had something else that was holding him back at the moment.

 

The eldest didn’t answer, but San noticed his shoulder tense up a little bit. It appeared that he wouldn’t be saying anything else but Mingi wasn’t about to leave it at that. The taller male, leaned forward body pressing against the back of the older one’s seat. It made San question if his mark would be burning too.

 

“Yeosang.”

 

It was strange how that one word, held and meant so much. It was enough to cause the smallest change Yeosang’s voice.

 

“It won’t come down to that.”

 

It was unclear if he was trying to reassure them or himself. The latter was most likely, they were all selfish creatures by nature. Mingi seemed to pick up on it too, fingers digging into the seat’s leather.

 

“I’m not an animal that can be caged.”

 

San knew that there was nothing that Yeosang could say that would comfort Mingi in any way. They weren’t animals; they could be much worse in every sense of the word. They were all wearing masks that concealed their true nature and Yeosang was going against that very nature.

 

For what?

 

For who?

 

Whatever else Mingi wanted to say was cut off as they arrived, the car rolling to a stop in front of a three story building covered in dark glass.

 

The older vampire didn’t acknowledge the soft growl that left Mingi’s lips as he stepped out of the car. San turned to look at his companion who was strangely still now. The tension in his frame could not be ignored though, nor the contained power hidden underneath skin. The quiet before the storm…

 

San couldn’t offer any words of comfort to the other vampire. Such words didn’t exist for him. They were useless, because they could not change the reality. So San reached for the door, but was stopped by Mingi speaking up again.

 

“I would prefer to die by his hands than to be encased for an eternity,” Mingi murmured lowly. San was almost tempted to admit that he could hear some emotion in that deep tone but instead he chose to grasp the truth that hung from each syllable.

 

He shared the same sentiment but at the same time something ravenous clawed at his insides. Some would call it self-preservation, but it was far more raw than that. It stemmed from both desperation, anger and something more potent. He knew that his eyes had gone completely red as he reached for the door-handle.

 

“Chin up, Mingi. We’re not dying yet. Mortals always have a weakness.”

 

San knew that the biggest weakness came from the loud thumping in their chest and he had no qualms about ripping it out and crushing that fragile human heart that always betrayed their owners.

 

Mortals were foolish creatures, but Yeosang was a bigger fool by underestimating how cruel, manipulative and merciless he could be when driven in a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected because I kept changing things. Hopefully it turned out alright. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The office was almost completely quiet, except for the soft sound of the clock on the wall. Usually Hongjoong would have some kind of music playing in the background, but at the moment he was too busy trying to decide what his next course of action was going to be. Light brown eyes were fixed on his phone as he reread the messages. The file that he had been reading before laid on his desk, momentarily forgotten. If Hongjoong was honest, he would readily admit that Seonghwa was better at dealing with Wooyoung during these times.

 

However it was clear that the eldest would be no help if his messages were any indication. Almost as if to prove his point, the door to his office was slammed open. The scent of ozone, crisp and metallic filled the room reminding the shorter man about an incoming storm and at that moment Wooyoung was just that. Wooyoung was a whirlwind of emotions that could drag anyone into the eye of storm if you weren’t careful.

 

Fortunately, Hongjoong knew how to ground himself when Wooyoung was concerned. The worst thing to do in this situation was to feed this storm.

 

''Close the door."

 

After putting down his phone, Hongjoong focused his attention on the other man. He wasn’t surprised by the visit; he had been expecting him ever since he got the messages from Seonghwa. The messages had been littered with typos, confirming that the older man had screwed up and was probably panicking now. They had both debated how to handle the situation and while most of the times they could easily agree on a course of action, apparently it was different when Wooyoung was concerned.

 

Thus here he was, staring at his team member who looked strangely vulnerable now even if there was no denying the slight anger that could be seen in those dark eyes. Hongjoong was again reminded of how easily Wooyoung’s power could shift with his mood. The thing was though, that Wooyoung had always been so predictable in his unpredictability.

 

Emotions were a lot of times very strong when the silver-haired man was concerned. It fed him and he thrived on it, but at the same it could be seen as his Achilles heel. That didn’t mean that Wooyoung didn’t try to hide them but after so many years together Hongjoong was able to discern the complexity of them and he dared to believe that he was able to navigate them...or at least he tried to.

 

“You talked to Seonghwa.”

 

It was a simple statement, not a hint of a question heard in the leader’s voice. There was no reason to ask stupid questions, not when it wasn’t the first time they found themselves in a similar situation. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he calculated how much time he had before motioning for the silver-haired man to take a seat. He was glad when Wooyoung didn’t stubbornly refuse. The younger man still made it clear that he wasn’t happy and he had every right not to be.

 

“You know how Seonghwa is. While I will tell you to man up and do your job, he prefers to encourage you and make sure that you’re handling what you’re able to at the moment.”

 

There was a reason why they always joked that Seonghwa was the mom of the team and he was the father. They strangely complimented each other, even if they also butted heads a lot of times. Wooyoung knew this too, but some topics were just a little more sensitive than others.

 

“In other words, babying me. I’m not broken,” Wooyoung muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew that Seonghwa meant well, he really did, but it was still hard to ignore that familiar sense of uselessness that would flare to life from time to time. He knew that he was strong for having survived what he had in the past but the thing that would always eat away at him, was the fact that he was the _only one_ that had survived.

 

Hongjoong was quiet, watching Wooyoung closely and taking in the small details that the other tried to hide. He knew exactly what the other was thinking. With Wooyoung it always came down to the same core of reasons and meanings. The older man hated that he wasn’t able to force the younger man to break that vicious circle. They could reassure him as much as they wanted but as long as he couldn’t make himself believe their words, he would always end up in this same position.

 

Not broken...but still sporting scars that he wasn’t allowing to heal.

 

“No, you’re not but like all of us you have skeletons in your closet that still need to be dealt with.”

 

The words had Wooyoung biting his lips, mulling over the words. Hongjoong knew that the younger man was trying to come up with a counter. Typical. Wooyoung was stubborn but so was he and he had no qualms about hitting some nerves.

 

“The incident…” he began, but was cut off by the other.

 

“It was an accident,” Wooyoung quickly corrected, making the leader frown the slightest bit.

 

“It was, but it doesn’t change the fact that you killed three purebloods that the council needed and wanted alive.” Hongjoong could still remember the scene. A eerily clean murder scene. He hated to describe it like that, but there wasn't really any other way. The one thing that still stuck out to him though, was that the scent of copper and fire had been so potent. He could still taste it on his tongue.

 

That incident had changed how the council looked at Wooyoung. His threat level had been raised and he had most likely only cemented for them the reason why he was part of Hongjoong’s group. To Hongjoong and the others however, he was still their comrade, a part of their makeshift family. Even so, not even Hongjoong could stand up to the council...not yet anyway.

 

The leader blinked back his thoughts, his attention once again on Wooyoung who had furrowed his brows.

 

“Then why add me as an candidate?”

 

Hongjoong didn’t need to think twice before replying.

 

“A test. You and I both know that the council is looking for any fault with us. We’re not exactly liked. We’re mutts...and it hurts that the mutts are doing better than the purebreds,” Honjoong added with a smirk.

 

He couldn’t hide the satisfaction of being able to best those that were considered superior to them. Yet that also meant that they would need to expect moves like these. He was able to bet that there was much more behind this request, perhaps even more than he could even imagine. The latter is what made him extra cautious with this situation.

 

“It also means that I can screw this whole thing up.” Wooyoung’s voice held every little feeling that Hongjoong knew too well. He had always relied on facts and kept his emotions separated when it came to every decision he took, but when it came to his teammates that wall always seemed to crumble.

 

The thing was that he meant it when he said that they all had their own skeletons to deal with. He dealt with his every day. It made them understand much more, but it also made him sometimes less guarded and less of a leader. 

 

Yet he was everything they had and he would never abandon them. So he chose to ignore those voices that could readily spew all self-doubt and fear of failure to him and instead he concentrated on keeping all of them alive. 

 

“Look, we don’t know what will happen, but you know we will all be there. We are a team, a family and whatever shit goes down we can handle it.” He stood up, moving to where the silver-haired man was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I can’t change the past, Wooyoung. But I know that we’re all stronger, because of our past. We might get damaged, but we won’t break.”

 

He squeezed the younger man’s shoulder. “You won’t break.”

 

He wouldn’t allow it, even if meant he had to face his own demons head on and sacrifice blood and tears in order to do it. It was what he did, what he was born for. As Wooyoung tilted his face to look at him, Hongjoong was able to see the darkness in those eyes recede, the storm was gone for now. It was replaced by something lighter, something that they all needed from time to time. It reminded him of why he did what he did. 

 

“You’re so cheesy,” Wooyoung told him, grinning slightly and of course Hongjoong found himself returning the smile.

 

“Shut up and get your ass out of my office, brat!” Hongjoong shoved Wooyoung’s shoulder as he straightened up, heading back to his chair. Wooyoung was at least laughing now and Hongjoong regretted having to shatter the mood when he finally looked at the clock again.

 

“We should get ready. They should be here shortly.”

 

The change was quick, Wooyoung sobering up. Unlike Seonghwa, Hongjoong didn’t try to soften the situation, instead he reverted to the calm leader once again.

 

“Go get Yunho and Jongho. Be prepared for when I summon you.”

 

Wooyoung seemed to get the situation, wiping away every emotion from his face and nodding his head. He was out of the door before Hongjoong could utter another word, leaving the leader once again to his thoughts. As much as he was pleased with how the conversation went, he couldn’t help but shake the bad feeling that didn’t want to go away as soon as he looked at the file again.

 

  _Choi, San._

 

_Song, Mingi._

 

He reread the names, before closing the file. Those names held so much history and a lot of it wasn’t good. They’ve been on the wanted list for years, even before Hongjoong had been part of the organization. They were even execution orders for them. So for the council to offer them this deal, it just didn’t make any sense.

 

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes as he headed for the door. Things just weren’t adding up.

 

What the hell was the council thinking?

 

Most importantly though, what the fuck was Yeosang thinking?

 

He should be aware of who he was dealing with. The thought made that same ill feeling settle in the pit of his stomach.

 

He really had a bad feeling about tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just realized that I'm probably spending way too much time on all these different relationships, but I promise that they are important.
> 
> That said, San and Wooyoung are finally meeting in chapter 4. So I'm kind of looking forward to finishing that chapter, which I'll hopefully be able to post Friday. 
> 
> Anyways thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Jongho seemed surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal. Wooyoung couldn’t help but envy his teammate. Jongho’s attitude wasn’t surprising though. The youngest had a weird habit of analyzing situations and coming up with the simplest of conclusions. Wooyoung had tried prodding him for an opinion but he had made it clear that it was too early to form one when they had so little information.

 

_Don’t get your panties in a twist._

 

The little shit could be so cocky at times.

 

Wooyoung crossed his legs and leaned back on his elbows. He had claimed a seat at the edge of Jongho’s bed, seeing as the only chair in the room was stacked with some of Jongho’s files. Unfortunately for him just sitting down on the bed reminded him of how little sleep he had gotten these last few days. There had been a couple of missions that had to be taken care of and now he was feeling the repercussions. He ached to just lie down and get some sleep. Exhaustion was slowly creeping up on him and he had the bad habit of ignoring it, until his body decided that it had enough.

 

It was also the reason why he had skipped his early morning training-sessions with Jongho. That didn’t mean that the other man hadn’t been sticking to his regiment, judging by how his body looked. Wooyoung had a perfect view of that shirtless upper-body. The pale-haired man watched in lazy interest and a little bit of envy, each movement that the other made. Jongho radiated strength, the faintest of movements making muscles shift under skin like steel bands.

 

Strong indeed, but still mortal if the scars on his body were any indication. All of them sported these marks though. There were no regrets on their part. They did this type of work because they wanted to and they could do it. One way or another, they had been built for this.

 

Jongho seemed to finally make his mind, pulling on a black shirt that he had fished out of his closet. Wooyoung almost chuckled as he noticed that they had both opted for all black. Almost as if sensing the amusement, Jongho shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Force of habit.”

 

He flexed his arm, a cheeky smile playing on his lips. “And I look good.”

 

“Not interested.” Wooyoung snorted, standing up when the door opened. This time Wooyoung couldn’t help but laugh, noticing Yunho’s attire or more exactly the color. It might be time to update their wardrobe. The shifter gave them a confused look when Jongho grinned while slapping a hand on his back.

 

“Great minds think alike.”

 

Yunho finally caught on, grinning back. “Hey, at least you can’t see the blood splatters.”

 

Now that was a little bit morbid, Wooyoung thought. Shaking his head, he moved towards the other two. Hongjoong had asked them to be on their best behavior, knowing very well that the three of them together could be more than enough trouble. Yunho and Wooyoung were only months apart when age was concerned and Jongho was born a year after them. It had been easy for them to get along and grow closer while they grew up together.

 

The three of them knew each other the best and there was no hesitation on any of their parts when it came to protecting one another. Yunho sported a scar on his right shoulder, claw marks from a werewolf he had fought while trying to give an injured Jongho time to escape.

 

Yet it wasn't only Yunho that sported such marks. Both Jongho and Wooyoung sported similar marks on their bodies. It was instinctual to try and protect family and to protect your brothers.

 

They were also brothers who knew one another far too well.

 

Wooyoung could feel Yunho’s eyes on him when he moved to the door. The shifter thankfully didn’t say anything. He had always been the silent support of their group. He was always the one to cheer everyone up when they were down and he was the first to know when someone just needed the company but didn’t want to talk.

 

“So we’re supposed to behave, right?” Jongho wrapped an arm around Wooyoung’s shoulder, grinning back at Yunho who smiled back. Wooyoung was once again reminded that Jongho really was taking this way too easy. He almost elbowed him in the side, but instead untangled himself from the hold and pushed both men towards the door.

 

“Hongjoong and Seonghwa are waiting on us.”

 

“In a rush to see Yeosang?” This time, he did push Jongho forward a little harder than necessary. Of course the youngest didn’t seem to mind and instead chuckled softly.

 

Wooyoung huffed softly, making sure to close the door behind him as soon as they were all in the hall. “No, I prefer not to get chewed off by Hongjoong.”

 

“You have to admit though, that it will be nice to see Yeosang again. It has been how long, a year since you last saw him?” Yunho asked, bumping his hip against Wooyoung’s.

 

“Two years,” the shorter man corrected.

 

He pretended that he hadn’t been focusing on the months that went by or how he had been disappointed that the vampire hadn’t even bothered with their usual calls and messages. Wooyoung understood that things had changed. Yeosang’s position had transformed during these two years. The elders seemed to favor him and he didn’t blame them. The vampire had that effect on others.

 

As they neared the meeting room, Wooyoung realized belatedly that he didn’t need this either, not now. Yeosang brought a whole other set of issues that he didn’t need at the moment, not when Hongjoong had managed to at least calm him down.

 

He was thankful to Hongjoong, the talk with the leader had helped him a lot. He was still apprehensive as hell and that familiar feeling wouldn’t go away but he was doing better, he was being stronger. The closer they got to the meeting room though, the quicker his heart thudded in his chest. He hated his reaction but he knew that he couldn’t stop it, not when he could feel the energy in the room.

 

Purebloods.

 

Yeosang...

 

The feeling rushed down his spine, leaving tiny pricks of electricity in its wake. Through it all though, he could sense Yeosang’s well-known presence that offered him a hint of strength that he needed, the assurance that he was looking for. As the doors were thrown open, Wooyoung’s eyes instantly settled on Yeosang, a familiar feeling rushing to the surface making him forget the presence of the others as he stepped towards the vampire.

 

Whatever apprehension he might have had, was gone. The buzzing of power was loud to his ears, the vampire’s energy slithering against his skin. It should have made his skin crawl, made him back away but instead the feeling was welcome. He threw his arms around the pureblood hugging him tightly.

 

“It’s so good to see you!”

 

And Wooyoung meant it, every word of it. That feeling only increased when Yeosang returned the gesture, words soft and warm, his touch lacking any sort of hesitance. Wooyoung felt himself being pulled closer and he didn’t object. Familiarity brought back an ache and the memories of the past. He wasn’t a child anymore but Yeosang was still a bittersweet reminder of everything that he held on and wanted to forget at the same time.

 

For a moment, he almost forgot what they were there for. It was just that easy when it came to this particular pureblood.

  


* * *

 

 

San had to admit that the place was fancier than he had expected. His gaze moved across the walls taking in the different paintings and decorations that screamed expensive. The outside of the building didn’t quite match the interior, which resembled a museum. While the decor was pleasing, he didn’t think that it served a purpose. Then again, he never understood humans.

 

His attention quickly moved from the decor to the two men that had greeted them. The one who appeared to be the leader was short and had a disarming aura about him, but at the same time there was a look in his eyes that made it clear that he wasn’t to be messed with.

 

Kim, Hongjoong.

 

He had heard enough about the man to know that his reputation was well earned. That meant that the other man standing next to him, was Park Seonghwa.

 

The man confirmed this when he introduced himself to them. Unlike Hongjoong, this one had a different aura about him. San couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The man was by all means polite but there was just something about him that made the vampire feel less than comfortable. A quick look at Mingi confirmed that the taller vampire felt the same way. The other vampire was still silent, but his posture had changed the slightest bit. He was on guard and ready for anything that might come at them. 

 

It was understandable. This team was one of the ones that had been on their trail for a while and they had also been the ones that had been the closest to catching them. The other members were still a mystery to the vampire.

 

Nevertheless he had to begrudgingly admit that their reputation had been earned, which also meant that it wouldn’t be that easy to get out of their current situation. He was up for the challenge though. He would get his freedom back, at any cost. 

 

“The others should be here shortly,” Hongjoong told them, heading towards the meeting room. They were about to move towards the large table in the room when the doors were thrown open again.

 

San’s eyes were quick to settle on one of the three that entered. The man was shorter than him, with a shocking mane of silver hair and dark eyes. He was pretty for a human, but he’d seen enough humans that could probably surpass him. His attention would have easily shifted from the man if it hadn’t been for Yeosang.

 

The older vampire’s whole demeanor appeared to change slightly, grey eyes softening in a way that he’d never seen before. The reaction was readily returned by the pale-haired man who practically ran into the vampire’s arms. The action was far too human and sentimental.

 

San was intrigued and curious enough. He moved closer without a thought but was stopped when Yeosang turned to look at him. There was something in his gaze, sharper and purely vampiric in nature. It was something that the younger vampire could understand at his core.

 

Shifters were known to possessive, vampires not so much. So San couldn’t help but offer a small smile at the older vampire. The moment seemed however broken as soon as the man glanced at them, his gaze meeting San’s. The change was quick, dark eyes hardening. San could feel it then, the prickle against his skin, the taste of magic leaving a sweet taste in his mouth.

 

Apparently the man had power and he didn’t like him.

 

His smirk became a little prominent, a flash of fang that had the silver-haired man straightening up and untangling himself from Yeosang who was strangely silent and observing the interaction.

 

Now this was entertaining. His mind was already working the details out, knowing that he could maybe kill two birds with a stone. He would be lying if he said, he didn’t enjoy putting humans in their place. Mortals had to be constantly reminded of their position. It would be much more enjoyable considering Yeosang’s clear stance towards the man.

 

It was the human who broke the staring contest first. The man looked away, attention returning back to Yeosang and San tried to move closer again but was stopped again when Yeosang turned to look at him. The look was still there and San was so tempted to challenge it, but he knew that now wasn’t the time.

 

Thankfully Hongjoong cleared his throat drawing everyone’s attention and motioning to the chairs at the big table. Everyone moved to take a seat and not surprisingly it ended up with the vampires at one side and the humans at the other.

 

San didn’t stop the grin as he found himself sitting right across the man who he had found out was called Wooyoung. He purposely kept his attention on the man even when Hongjoong started the meeting. It was only when the real reason of the meeting came to light that San’s attention switched targets.

 

Wooyoung was surprisingly quiet and purposely ignoring the vampire who was still staring at him. He tried to concentrate on Hongjoong and Seonghwa,  listening to them. They had more than enough questions for Yeosang. The vampire didn’t seem fazed by it though and replied calmly to everything that was asked of him...or at least it seemed that way.

 

It was only when the names of the two vampires were mentioned that everyone could feel something change in the room. Yunho who was sitting next to him, clearly tensed up. The taller man was the one who had all the intel and who also knew the history of the vampire clans like the back of his hand.

 

_Choi, San_

 

_Song, Mingi._

 

Wooyoung knew enough, but the reaction made him wonder. There were too many questions and not enough answers. Yeosang continued and it became clearer to Wooyoung then that the information that was being given to them wasn’t enough.

 

They wanted them to risk their lives and bind these vampires to them. His gaze landed on San, before his eyes moved to his clothed chest. There was no hiding the mark on his chest, not from someone like him. The mark was old, the technique something that Wooyoung had only read about in books and then there was the energy that he could feel.

 

Demonic…

 

Wooyoung bit the inside of his cheek. The council and the elders thought that these vampires would be more useful alive than death. They forgot though that it wasn’t their lives that was being put on the line. Not that it was surprising to Wooyoung. A quick look at Seonghwa and Wooyoung found that the older man’s face was unreadable, which only meant that he was reserving his opinions for later.

 

Wooyoung realized there and then that he didn’t want to be part of this. He didn’t need to think twice about what his decision would be.

 

“The four candidates are important,” Yeosang started looking at the four of them, but Wooyoung had enough. He trusted the pureblood, but he also knew when he was being kept in the dark. He hated the fact that Yeosang was the one who was trying to pull these strings. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. Maybe two years could really change someone. Wooyoung disliked that the thought came so quickly to him, but it was the reality that he was facing now.

 

“Three candidates,” Wooyoung had enough as he stood up. It was clear that this was vampire politics at work. No matter how Yeosang tried to disguise it. He didn’t want to be part of it. He could see that Yeosang was slightly taken aback by the reaction. He briefly felt some sort of regret, but he pushed it away. The pureblood had been gone for a few years now, had left him to serve the elders. Wooyoung still cared for him, would always be grateful to him for what he did in the past, but he wouldn’t be part of this.

 

“They have more than enough options. Besides my choice wouldn’t be an objective one if you think about the history that I have with purebloods. You know my history, Yeosang.”

 

You were there. He wanted to say those words, but stopped himself. He turned around then, intend on leaving the room. It wasn’t Yeosang who spoke up though. It wasn’t Yeosang who made him turn around, jaw clenched the slightest bit.

 

“Let me guess, there’s a sad story there,” San could have stayed quiet, allowed Yeosang to make the next move but for some reason this man’s attitude was getting on his nerves. It didn’t help that the more he listened, the more he realized that they were essentially going to be nothing more than guard dogs with an assigned master.

 

Human masters to be more exact. 

 

Wooyoung on his part knew that he could have ignored the bait. He should just leave, but there was something about that specific vampire that kept rubbing him the wrong way.

 

“It’s none of your fucking business but just to be blunt I couldn’t care less what happens to the two of you. I might just be able to sleep easier with two less purebloods running around.”

 

He meant it too. There was no remorse when admitting that. He had seen more than his fair share of what vampires like San could do. Parents who would never find out what happened to their child, children who were forced to believe that their parents were killed by some serial-killer...all of them were just stories meant to cover the cruel reality. Wooyoung glared at the vampire, dark eyes hard and unforgiving.

 

“You’re sounding like a child,” San shot back, strangely still even when his posture was different now. The air had clearly shifted again in the room, both humans and vampires could feel it.

 

Wooyoung could feel Yunho tug on his wrist but he brushed it off. Instead he leaned forward, palms coming to rest against the table’s surface.

 

“You’re forgetting a crucial detail here. I’m not the one sporting a collar that is getting tighter.”

 

Wooyoung knew he had struck a chord as he watched red flash in the vampire’s eyes. He was certain that he had only gotten a glimpse of that temper and for some reason he wanted to see more of it. He should have let it go but he was bad at reigning in his own temper when certain subjects were touched.

 

He knew that he shouldn’t and that it would be childish, but his lips still parted.

 

“Woof,” he barked at the vampire, knowing that it would cut deep and it certainly did.

 

Everything happened far too quickly after that. One moment, the vampire was across from him and the next the world shifted, chaos erupting around them. Wooyoung could feel the wind knocked out of him, his back slamming against the floor, a pained gasp torn from his lips. Shouts could be heard around them, but he was unable to make out who screamed.

 

Instead he was focused on the strong hand wrapped around his neck. He should have been scared when the vampire tightened his hold, but through it all he never looked away from San’s eyes. They were the purest red, animalistic and glowing. It made something claw inside Wooyoung, vicious and hungry. Memories of that night came back and he once again chose not to run. Heat bloomed in his chest, like the flapping wings of thousand moths trapped inside a glass jar. Surprise flickered in the vampire’s eyes when he pulled him closer.

 

However he paid no heed to it. Not when the other was so close and he could touch him where he wanted. As soon as his hand pressed against San’s chest, he was twisting his fingers crushing the seal. It took so little effort, his magic reacting to the binding spell. The first scream was drowned out by the buzzing in his ears.

 

This was familiar.

 

The hold around his neck loosened but he didn’t stop. He knew that he could end it all and for a moment, he almost did. His other hand was already on the vampire’s chest, ready to twist the seal and shatter it for good, but Yeosang’s voice cut through the haze making him drop his hand releasing the vampire who fell backwards writhing on the ground in pain.

 

Wooyoung could still feel his power at the tip of his fingertips and as the realization set in, that familiar itch burst between his shoulder-blades. Stumbling to his feet, he leaned his back against the nearest wall. His heartbeat was loud in his ears. Both vampires were at San’s side and Wooyoung could see the way his power was still slithering through the vampire’s chest, hungry and desperate, pressing down on the seal.

 

For some reason, it made him sick to the stomach and it took everything for him not to throw up there but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t show this weakness, instead he tried to gather himself, tried to pretend that he didn’t lack control.

 

The sound of footsteps had his head snapping up. The look on Seonghwa’s face seemed to mirror the one that Yeosang was sporting. There were so many emotions there, he could see Seonghwa glance at his neck, where he could still feel San’s fingers digging into his skin. It would bruise, it would be a reminder for him not to be this reckless again.

 

“Keep him away from me.”

 

With that Wooyoung was rushing out of the room, he could hear both Hongjoong and Seonghwa call his name, but he didn’t stop. Not until he was outside the building and jumping into his car. The itch seemed worse now, painful and he didn’t need to look at his eyes in the mirror to know that they were inky pools of onyx. For now he just needed to clear his mind. He just needed a moment to get away.

 

* * *

 

It was late at night when Wooyoung finally returned, physically and mentally exhausted enough that he knew he would be able to fall asleep and just not think. The building was strangely quiet as he moved through the hallway. He almost headed towards his room, before changing his mind and walking to the door next to his room. He didn’t bother knocking and pushed open the door stepping inside.

 

He wasn’t surprised when Yunho sat up in bed, softly uttering his name. A worried look crossed the shifter’s face and it made something tighten in Wooyoung’s chest. His lips parted, but no words came. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to say so many other things that were ricocheting in his head. 

 

Yet like always it was good old Yunho that didn't need the explanation and that knew exactly what he needed. The shifter motioned for him. “Come here.”

 

Wooyoung was quick to move towards the bed, crawling beside the taller male who pulled him down with him. Yunho had no problem with sharing a bed. He had once told Wooyoung that it was instinctual to him. Physical contact could often offer comfort that words couldn’t.

 

They were family, they were pack…

 

“Was Seonghwa looking for me?” He pushed himself closer to his teammate, words muffled against Yunho's chest. 

 

“He was. We were all worried about you,” Yunho replied softly, pulling the covers over them. Wooyoung couldn’t help the pang of guilt that settled heavily in his chest. Yunho must have sensed it, because he pulled him closer nuzzling the crown of his head.

 

“You need to rest, Wooyoung. Tomorrow, we will deal with everything. He is alive...”

 

Wooyoung wasn’t sure why, but the thought of the vampire being alive assured him in some way. He still wanted to protest though, he wanted to argue about how he should have handled the situation better, but he didn’t have the energy left. His body had had enough, physically and mentally he was at his limit.

 

He could faintly hear Yunho tell him goodnight, but it was so far away. Exhaustion finally won and the man drifted off to sleep unsure of what the morning would bring for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Yunho groaned, making his way to the kitchen. It had taken quite a bit of effort to extract himself from Wooyoung’s hold. The man was clingy in his sleep and would unconsciously seek out any sort of warmth that was available in the nearby vicinity and once he had latched on, it was hard to escape his grasp. It had taken the shifter far longer to get out of bed than he would have expected and even then Wooyoung hadn’t even woken up. Instead the younger male had basically just rolled on his side and continued sleeping peacefully. 

 

Yunho couldn’t help but feel pleased that the other felt safe in his presence. Shifter instincts were all about family and pack, so to him Wooyoung’s reaction was a further confirmation of the bond that existed between them. It was enough for him to forgive the other for having stolen the covers during night. The thought brought a small smile to his lips as he entered the kitchen. 

 

Seonghwa was already in the kitchen, moving around like he was completely at home. It made sense too, because of all of them he was the one that cooked the most. Not because the others couldn’t cook (excluding Hongjoong), but because Seonghwa actually enjoyed cooking. Then again, the man enjoyed doing the most mundane domestic things too. 

 

Yunho took a seat at the table, relishing the scent that filled the room. By the smell of it, breakfast was almost done. A moment later, Jongho entered the kitchen, showered and ready for the day. 

 

“Morning,” the youngest greeted, wide awake and clearly with more energy than Yunho had at the moment. The shifter’s attention though quickly shifted to Seonghwa that was heading his way with a plate filled with food. Yunho could feel his mouth water, gaze falling on the plate that was set in front of him. 

 

Seonghwa on the other hand, had other things in mind. “You should have told me, he came back last night,” the older male murmured. His voice held a hint of annoyance but Yunho was aware that it had more to do with how the other had been worried about Wooyoung. 

 

“Sorry, he came back late and we just went to sleep. He was exhausted…” he offered apologetically. Seonghwa didn’t comment, but he had a peculiar look on his face while he stared the shifter down, making him almost squirm. Yunho hadn’t met someone who was harder to read than the pale-haired man. Seonghwa was good at allowing people to see what they wanted to see, mimicking emotions and gestures that would easily be read in a specific way. Still it was often just an act, one that Yunho was still trying to decipher. 

 

“Where does he go?” 

 

The question was one that both Yunho and Jongho had heard more than enough times. It was one that Seonghwa would repeatedly ask them when Wooyoung chose to get away for certain periods of time. The answer was always the same, though. 

 

“Wooyoung goes somewhere that he’s safe.” Jongho was the one to answer this time, voice calm while he poured himself a glass of water. The youngest replied in such a tranquil tone that Yunho was pretty sure that Seonghwa wouldn’t press on. 

 

However Seonghwa didn’t seem quite ready to drop the subject yet as he leaned back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest while he observed both of them. He should know by now that they wouldn’t tell him. He had tried more than enough time to pry that information from them but they always sidestepped the question. 

 

“That doesn’t mean that we don’t worry about him. How safe do you think he really is?”

 

Yunho was glad at the moment that Seonghwa didn’t possess his sense of smell or he would have had more questions. The shifter could still smell the scent that clung to him, something that was inherently Wooyoung and ozone. There were times that the other would smell of fire and those were the nights that Yunho hated to admit that he had the most trouble allowing Wooyoung to share his bed. Of course, he never commented about it not even to Jongho. 

 

While Seonghwa continued to stare at them, he chose to wisely keep silent. Jongho on the other hand took a seat next to him, shrugging his shoulder at the question. “Mmm, he knows that  _ you  _ worry about him, but he’s kind of emotionally constipated.” 

 

Yunho who had been drinking some coffee, found himself coughing slightly. Jongho really wanted Wooyoung to throttle him that was if Seonghwa didn’t get him first. Yunho could see the way something flashed in the older man’s eyes before he finally sighed, uncrossing his arms and moving back to the stove. “Don’t let him hear you.”

 

Yunho almost sighed in relief when it seemed like the argument had once again been dropped. That was until Jongho being the cheeky bastard that he was, grinned slightly. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

 

Yunho was smart enough to duck out of the way as a spoon was hurled towards Jongho’s head. 

 

* * *

 

San had always loved high places and solitude. It was probably why this was the first place that he had sought out as soon as he had woken up. The building wasn’t as tall as he would have preferred, but it would have to do. He had contemplated escaping, but as soon as the thought came it was gone. There was still that little problem of the ink that stained his chest and that would make sure he didn’t leave Yeosang’s side. 

 

So here he was, standing at the edge of the roof, watching the dawn slowly approaching while he tried to sort out his jumbled thoughts. It felt like each thought was forming a spider’s web that he couldn’t escape. 

 

The vampire had never been afraid and even now the feeling was rather foreign, but even he had to admit that what he had felt when Wooyoung had touched him had been a contradicting mix of ice and fire through his veins. It was like trying to contain an explosion of razor-blades between his ribcage and failing. The same body which many had tried to destroy through the years, had felt almost like a glass doll ready to shatter with the faintest of touches. 

 

He’d been made vulnerable so very easily and all it took was for a simple human to touch him. The thought didn’t sit well with him; it brought too many questions that he didn’t want to deal with, not until he was completely ready. The vampire rolled his shoulders back, almost as if trying to find the balance that had been stripped away from him. It seemed nearly impossible to sort through his thoughts and feelings. In the end one thing was certain though, it all came down to one person. 

 

Jung, Wooyoung. 

 

A human...or at least he appeared human. San had his doubts. Even now he could still feel the man's lingering touch. He swallowed hard, feeling something flare inside his chest like roots looking for fertile ground to burrow in. It felt almost like a damn imprint, but unfortunately it was skin-deep bypassing flesh and bone.  The vampire had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t even heard the door to the roof open. He only realized that he had company when Yeosang’s voice reached his ears. 

 

“I thought, I would find you here you.”

 

San was quick to turn into the other vampire's direction, his musings coming to a halt for a short while. The older male looked almost ethereal bathed in the early morning light that was slowly filtering through. Under other circumstances San would have appreciated the look but memories of what had happened were quick to come to mind and San didn’t even hesitate. His body was still sluggish and strangely heavy but he didn’t care as he closed the distance between them. 

 

The older vampire stood calmly when the other approached and that didn’t change when San pushed him against the nearest wall. The brunette didn’t even flinch at the action. While San on the other hand was all fangs and snarls. 

 

“He tried to killed me!” San allowed his anger to rush to the surface, it was familiar and easier to deal with at the moment. Unfortunately Yeosang didn’t react at all to it. It was like a large wave crashing into a steal wall and bouncing back.  San despised him even more at the moment; he wanted some sort of reaction anything to drown out the other thoughts in his head, but Yeosang was still unaffected. He was tempted to slam the vampire’s head against the wall, but he knew that while Yeosang was keeping his cool, the older vampire wouldn’t tolerate such a move against him. He once again mentally cursed Wooyoung, still not understanding how the other could have affected so much.

 

Letting out a curse, he released the other vampire and took a few steps back. 

 

“He can’t be human. Humans don’t have that amount of power.”

 

Yeosang calmly rearranged his clothes, before meeting San’s gaze. While the dark haired male radiated anger, Yeosang appeared completely unaffected. “His mother had demon blood in her.” The elder’s gaze was sharp, trailing along San’s body, searching and judging. San knew that the other was trying to look for any signs of lingering damage. It made him internally bristle. 

 

“Humans with demon blood aren’t that uncommon…” 

 

San knew that the bloodline would trickle down from one generation to the other, until it was almost non-existent and with it the demonic powers. There was clearly something that Yeosang wasn’t telling him. San narrowed his eyes slightly. 

 

“His mother had declined the offer from two purebloods. She didn’t want to accept their proposal though…” Yeosang was the one to step closer then, making San unconsciously take a step back. 

 

“Wooyoung’s abilities had started to manifest as he hit puberty. His mother had tried to keep it controlled for as long as she could. Children are children though and somehow Wooyoung had been careless enough to allow some classmates to witness his powers.”

 

Yeosang moved passed him, coming to a stop at the edge of the roof. His back was to San as he continued. 

 

“By the time, I arrived it was too late. The place was a wreck. They thought he would be easy prey. They didn’t count his self-preservation instincts releasing his demon blood. He had been barely alive then, one arm completely broken, his side torn open by fangs and still fighting against the pureblood. His mother and brother were a few feet away, resembling broken dolls.”

 

Yeosang knew that if he closed his eyes, he would be able to picture the whole scene again. It wasn’t something he liked to remember but at the same time deep down at his core, he had been captivated by the dark and predatory gleam that he had seen reflected in the young boy that day. 

 

“You took care of the pureblood?” San’s voice broke him out of his reverie, bringing him back to the present. 

 

“Yes, the elders had given their orders and I had no qualms about executing him.”

 

San was quiet, mulling over the information that had been shared with him. The thing was that demon blood was only accepted when contained.

 

“Usually such a child would have been put down.”

 

Yeosang made a soft sound. What San said was the truth. Demon blood was considered dangerous if left uncontrolled. Neither the elders nor the council would allow someone like that to live. It was too much of a risk. 

 

Yet Wooyoung was alive…

 

San knew now why Yeosang had given his back to him. It was impossible to read the other vampire at the moment. The tone of his voice gave nothing away. Still, he was pretty much sure now why Wooyoung was still alive. The pieces of the puzzle were slowly falling into place even if there were still pieces missing. 

 

“You made a deal.”

 

“I kept him alive,” Yeosang corrected, observing as the sun started to paint everything in its warm colors. Vampires were nocturnal by nature, but Yeosang always found himself craving the warmth that could only be felt in these early mornings. It chased away the coldness in his bones and the heaviness in his chest. Similar to how it felt to be in Wooyoung’s company. 

 

Sunshine trapped in a bottle...

 

He could feel San boring holes in the back of his head, making him smile. The smile didn’t last though, not when San had no problem about asking him about what price he paid to keep Wooyoung alive. 

 

“It doesn’t matter now. Wooyoung is thriving and both the elders and the council are not regretting the decision. He has potential and he’s useful...even if he’s considered dangerous.”

 

San let out a soft snort. 

 

“Those aren’t your reasons though for keeping him alive.”

 

The thing was, San was so right. Yeosang had to wonder when the other had become this perceptive. He smiled at the thought, genuine and open but still hidden from the other who could only look at his back.

 

“We’re selfish creatures, San.”

 

San could understand that. That didn’t change the fact that he had almost been killed.

 

“He wanted to kill me.”

 

“You should be glad that he has more control now.”

 

“Control? Yeosang, you should had seen his eyes. That wasn’t a human that had been staring at me.”

 

San could recall the look in those dark eyes. There was nothing there, just inky pools of black that drew him into an abyss. 

 

“You’re alive. That is all that matters.”

 

San wanted to argue that someone like Wooyoung would eventually break whatever binds they had on him. No matter how much control the human had, if the demon blood had been activated it would find a way to take over again. 

 

It was only a matter of time…

 

He once again looked at Yeosang, who still had his back turned to him. The vampire was playing a dangerous game. He was allowing human emotions to influence him when he couldn’t even understand those same feelings to begin with. 

 

Yet he could understand being selfish. At the same time, this was beyond foolish. There would be so many consequences. He once again wanted to hate Yeosang for having dragged him into this. San had a feeling that the more he struggled, the more he would sink into this quick-sand that Yeosang was slowly creating around him. 

 

The thing was that hate was supposed to be easy, but nothing was quite easy when it concerned the other vampire. The history they shared was enough to make that feeling evaporate too quickly. In its place something else settled in San’s chest, something that stemmed from the selfishness that every vampire possessed. If he allowed himself to analyze it further, he would realize that brotherhood and friendship were things that he could easily attach to the relationship between them. 

 

San was however stubborn and somewhat of a liar. So he easily disregarded it, but as he watched the sun rise higher, orange and yellow filling the sky, San realized how heavy the weight that had settled in his chest felt. 

 

Yeosang didn’t know it yet, but Wooyoung would become his downfall and San would be forced to watch it happen. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter. This took longer than I had expected but these relationships are just like a sticky intricate web that I keep falling into each time. 
> 
> However so far, I'm still pretty happy with the slow development. Hopefully I'll be able to squeeze some WooSan in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also I'm trying to resist posting another story that has been kind flying around in my head, but yeah let's see how long I can resist. 
> 
> Anyways once again, thank for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Heat.

 

Hunger.

 

Ravenous.

 

There was just too much heat, it slithered against his spine like treacherous snakes eliciting a soft moan from his parted lips. The body beneath his was strangely hotter, almost scorching to the touch.

 

Wooyoung couldn’t recall how he got in that situation, his mind too clouded by such a strong sense of desire that was almost painful. There were no thoughts as his hands trailed against exposed skin, hard planes wrapped in pale flesh that exuded so much strength and power. He could feel it under his finger-tips, he could almost taste it.

 

It made him hunger in ways that he had never experienced before. A voracious spark settled in his belly and travelled towards his chest, following the cadence of his beating heart similar to the sounds of war-drums. Boldness or recklessness, Wooyoung wasn’t sure which one made him move closer, naked skin sliding against naked skin while he leaned down closing the distance.

 

However he was suddenly jerked forward, a strong hand settling against the back of his neck. And then there were fangs, running against his neck. He should be afraid, but he wasn’t. Instead an ache flared to life like liquid heat filling his veins, rushing downward making him unconsciously roll his hips against the person below him.

 

The answering groan seared him to the core, leaving him physically shuddering like he had been completely exposed, bare bones and all, every little secret and vulnerability visible. It should have made him scared, but he wasn’t. It felt almost right, like he needed the other and maybe he really did with how he seemed to be breathing in pure desperation. Desperation for what he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he needed this as much as the very air that he was having a hard time inhaling.

 

Wooyoung gasped when he was pulled even closer. “You smell so good,” a hot whisper against his neck caught him off-guard, followed by those treacherous lips leaving a heated path against his skin. Desire and lust weren’t unknown to him, but this was almost too much.

 

The need was almost blinding and then hands were moving down his sides, teasingly and far too slowly. It was almost like being played with, stalked by a predator and being his willing prey. Wooyoung moved his face closer without a thought, looking for something that he knew that only the other could give him. His heartbeat was loud in his ears by now.

 

As he got closer, everything seemed to get clearer; he could see shadows dancing across familiar features. San was still as he remembered, all pale skin, dark eyes, the sharpness and the predatory elegance that he possessed drawing him in further.

 

Wooyoung realized then that he should have backed off, recognition allowing a brief moment of clarity, but it looked like San would have none of that. The dark haired male’s lips curved in a dangerous smirk, before those lips were against his, stealing his breath and sanity away.

 

* * *

 

Wooyoung had always been good at ignoring subjects that he didn’t want to deal with. The most effective way often consisted of him finding something else to focus on. So it was no surprise that Wooyoung was glad for the normalcy that followed with the coming days. The familiar routine gave him something to occupy his time and it easily aided him in forgetting those dreams.

 

Sleeping hadn’t been easy. Wooyoung couldn’t figure out what was happening but he would curse himself whenever he woke up, sweaty and wanting in ways that made him feel confused and ashamed.

 

It was for that reason that he was glad for every little mundane task that he could find. The days went by quickly and before he knew it, it had already been more than a week since Yeosang and the others had come into their lives.

 

The question of who would be completing the two vampires’ seals still hung in the air, but for now it looked like everyone was behaving like there was no time limit attached to Yeosang’s task and maybe there wasn’t.

 

Wooyoung couldn’t be sure about the latter, because honestly he hadn’t spoken to Yeosang since the incident. Wooyoung couldn’t say that he purposely avoided him, but neither of them sought each other out.

 

He was just thankful that in general everything seemed to have settled down, even if he still hated how unfinished everything felt. He had always been one to look for closure, but he was quick to realize that he wouldn’t be finding that here...not for now at least.

 

Wooyoung groaned as he plopped himself down on the mat. They had been up since the break of dawn training and sparring with one another. Of course as luck would have it, he had been paired with Jongho. It was safe to say that he had ended on his ass more than a few times and by now he had just about enough. His body was protesting heavily and he was sure that he would be sore later and there would be bruises. Waving off the youngest, he was glad when Yunho took over.

 

He was barely aware of Seonghwa talking to him, while he watched the other two spar. Like always he couldn’t help but feel somewhat envious with the way they moved. They were both pure strength and agility, deadly but also breathtaking. He could see the change, Jongho not holding back now, knowing that Yunho could match him step by step. The look in Yunho’s eyes changed as well, sharper and animalistic. They were no denying why the two of them were the brute strength of the team. Wooyoung could swear that he could feel every vibration of each hit.

 

“I think if we could manage to bind a pack of hellhounds…”

 

Seonghwa’s voice broke through his reverie, causing Wooyoung’s head to snap into the direction of the older man.  Furrowing his brows, he tried to go over again what the other had said.

 

“You want to do what exactly?”

 

The look he gave Seonghwa said it all. He thought the older man’s plan was crazy and it was, but at the same time it wouldn’t be the first time that he had allowed the other man to convince him to do something not entirely safe. Seonghwa was a strange combination of calculated intelligence and rashness. He was the type to think a plan through, analyze every step, but he was also the type to be impulsive when it looked like the reward would be worth it.

 

Seonghwa clearly wasn’t bothered by the look as he continued to explain the details.  Wooyoung hated to admit it, but Seonghwa’s plan was sounding believable and he was curious enough to consider it. Wooyoung was also aware that Seonghwa dared to try these plans that could be considered somewhat risky because he had Wooyoung and the team at his side to aid him. There were times that Wooyoung couldn’t believe how much trust Seonghwa had in them or how much stupidity that relatively impeccable face of his could hide.

 

“Hellhounds are good trackers.”

 

“Yeah and they can rip you apart too.” Wooyoung couldn’t help the sarcasm from slipping into his voice.

 

The shuffling of feet made Wooyoung turn his face watching as Yunho made his way towards them. Jongho moved to one of the punching bags but not before pointing to Seonghwa.

 

“I’m on Seonghwa’s side on this. Look, you tamed Yunho didn’t you?”

 

Yunho flipped Jongho off, while Wooyoung couldn’t help but laugh softly. God, it felt good to be with his teammates like this again. He had missed this. As expected the two began their usual bickering while Seonghwa took a seat on the ground next to Wooyoung. The younger man could practically feel the expectant look that he was giving him. Sighing, he turned to look at him.

 

“I’ll think about it…”

 

Seonghwa offered him a grin that Wooyoung was tempted to wipe off his pretty face. It was almost like the older man knew that he had won...and maybe he had. Movement at his other side, made Wooyoung turn his head again watching as Yunho laid down.

 

His shirt was sticking to his skin, sweat coating the fabric. Without a thought, he reached forward brushing a few strands of damp hair out of his face. The shifter opened his eyes slightly, smiling at the shorter man. It was almost impossible not to return the smile. There was always something so open about the shifter that would easily pull you in.

 

It was something that could be found in his eyes and in his smile. Wooyoung often teased him about trying to tone down the charm. He couldn’t deny that he found himself enjoying the warmth that he could always find with Yunho. Wooyoung teasingly, poked the taller male’s cheek. “Got your ass kicked?”

 

“I’m done for the day,” Yunho whined tiredly grasping his hand and causing Wooyoung to giggle.

 

“Unlike someone we know…” Wooyoung trailed off, gaze shifting to Jongho that was still attacking a punching bag. Wooyoung winced when the bag creaked under the force of each hit.

 

“I bet you ten bucks that we’ll need to order a new punching bag by the end of the week.”

 

“I’m not stupid to take that bet.”

 

“No, but you’re stupid enough to help Seonghwa with his plan.”

 

Wooyoung narrowed his eyes, before poking Yunho in the side, causing the shifter to let out some weird sounds as he tried to grasp Wooyoung’s hands and stop the attack.

 

“How the hell does he have that much energy left?” Yunho asked finally managing to catch Wooyoung’s hands and stopping the attack. The pale-haired man huffed as he tried to tug his hands free but to no avail.

 

“Berserker, remember?” Seonghwa commented, leaning back on his elbows. It was clear that he was done for the day too.

 

“Going back to that ridiculous plan of yours, don’t hellhounds work in packs?” Wooyoung asked softly, deciding to lie down next to Yunho when the other released him.

 

“Mmm, but we only need the alpha.”

 

“Pack mentality. The others will fall in line,” Yunho added.

 

Wooyoung was about to ask his next question, but Seonghwa seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. “I’ve done it before, summoned an alpha. The circumstances were different though.”

 

Different how exactly, but Wooyoung chose not to ask. Instead he closed his eyes halfway, inhaling deeply. He could feel exhaustion settle in his bones.

 

“I’ll need to look into what type of seal we can use.”

 

The opening and closing of the training room doors had all of them looking at the doors. Wooyoung couldn’t help but tense slightly as noticed the two figures. Both San and Mingi looked almost out of place standing there. Both were wearing comfortable and casual clothes now. For some reason it made them look almost human, especially San.

 

The red eyeliner and dark shadow around his eyes was gone, leaving only smooth pale skin behind. Even so his eyes were naturally defined and sharp. Wooyoung only realized that he had been staring when the vampire locked eyes with him. He unconsciously bit the inside of his cheek, feeling a shiver go down his spine at the look. The memories of the dreams seemed to rush to the front of his mind and he hated himself for it. There was nothing readable in those eyes but somehow Wooyoung knew that there was so much hidden from him.

 

Wooyoung wisely chose to look away, not sure that he wanted to have a staring contest at the moment, not when he could recall every little detail of the vampire’s face. He could feel heat creep up his neck. The pale-haired man would have forced himself to ignore the vampires but unfortunately Yunho moved and he instinctively tried to follow, trying to reach out for the known support that he could always find with the taller male.

 

Sitting up, he forced himself to focus his attention on the older male. The shifter left his side and instead approached the vampires. Wooyoung had to admire Yunho’s ability to start a conversation with just about anyone. He observed Mingi, taking in his contrasting looks with the way he spoke.

 

Wooyoung was still very conscious of his feelings towards purebloods. He involuntarily tensed again when Yunho stepped closer. His hands which had settled on his knees squeezed gently, bunching up the fabric.

 

It was only when the Mingi smiled slightly and Yunho’s chuckle reached his ears that he found himself relaxing the slightest bit. The interaction though brought some unpleasant feelings forward. He didn’t enjoy questioning his beliefs but somehow Yunho had just provoked that predicament in him.

 

And then there was San’s gaze that would flicker to him, heavy and unreadable. Wooyoung hated that he was far too aware of him, to the point that he was far too restless to stay there. Pushing himself on his feet, he met Seonghwa’s questioning look.

 

“I’ll look into what we talked about.”

 

“Need any help?”

 

Wooyoung shook his head. “I’ll let you know if I find anything.” He instinctively braced himself as he moved towards the door, where both vampires were still standing. With every step, he felt his heart beat a little faster and with every step he took he mentally cursed the vampire. Yunho being perceptive as always gave him a look that Wooyoung couldn’t quite decipher at the moment.

 

The shorter male knew that the shifter wouldn’t ask for now, but the way he tilted his head, assured him that there would be questions later. Not looking forward to that, Wooyoung quickly offered him a small smile before he was out of the door, ignoring the way his skin tingled when he walked by the dark haired vampire.

 

The awareness was far too strong, making the pale-haired man curse himself even when he could also feel that damn curiosity that he had a hard time containing.

 

Fuck, he really hated this.

 

* * *

 

The headquarters were strangely quiet tonight. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were gone for the night, attending a meeting that neither of them really wanted to be at but knew that was necessary.

 

Wooyoung was resting in one of the large chairs in the library, a book in his lap. It had been hours since he had entered the library and by now the earlier happenings through the day were almost forgotten. Instead he had thrown himself into his work, reading and researching as much as he could.

 

The book was old, the leather clearly many years old, was worn and scratched in certain places, even the pages had already gained the yellowish tint that came with years. It was clear that the book had seen better days but the state of the book wasn’t important to the silver-haired man, it was what written on those pages that held value.

 

Magic was imprinted deep within the pages and the power was recognizable to him. Power like that came natural to him. He turned another page of the book, fingers tracing the ink and feeling the energy prickle his fingers.

 

The seal needed to bind a hellhound was far more complicated than Seonghwa thought. It would take some effort in creating it but also closing the contract. It wasn’t the first time he had made a seal for Seonghwa, but every time it was different. It reminded him that he was far from ready to summon this hellhound.

 

Exhaling, he closed the book. He was tired, he could feel exhaustion seeping into his bones. The combination of being physically and mentally tired was getting to him. It was probably for that reason that he hadn’t heard the library door open. He did however feel a familiar energy slide along his spine, making the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

 

Head snapping to the now closed door, he was met with familiar eyes whose color resembled pure cognac at the moment. Wooyoung instinctively shifted his body in the chair, moving to a position that would allow him to move as fast as he could. He didn’t look away though, not when he found himself staring at the vampire that had been haunting his dreams for a few nights now.

 

He absentmindedly realized that black was San’s color. Even in a simple pair of pants and sleeveless shirt, he looked both intimidating and enticing. The latter brought his thoughts once again to a screeching halt.

 

“What do you want?”

 

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself, a hint of a hiss heard. They were apparently enough to have the vampire move a few steps closer. San appeared to be considering the question for a moment. Wooyoung followed the movement of the vampire’s left arm as he unconsciously ran his fingers against his clothed chest. He knew that he was tracing the pattern of the mark that had been inked into his chest.

 

Wooyoung was certain that he could draw the mark with his eyes closed by now. The dreams were strangely clear when it came to the ink that adorned the vampire’s chest. The thought had him swallowing hard. This wasn’t exactly the path that he wanted to go down.

 

The slightest movement had his eyes narrowing at the vampire who allowed his hand to fall at his side. An unreadable look crossed San’s face before he took another step forward and Wooyoung tensed even further. The scent of ozone filled the air and San must have picked it up too, because he stopped in his tracks.

 

Wooyoung wasn’t sure of the look that flashed through his eyes, but he could almost swear that San was suddenly cautious. Of course he wasn’t quite expecting for the vampire to offer him a sudden smirk.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Wooyoung could only internally scream and curse at himself.  



	7. Chapter 7

If Wooyoung was being realistic, he would have probably seen this coming. He knew from experience that when he wanted to avoid something, it would always find a way to sneak up on him when he least expected it. He couldn’t even deny that he had been trying his hardest to avoid San. If the vampire had been aware of this or not wasn’t clear to him. What was very obvious though, was that the vampire wasn’t about to leave without getting whatever he wanted. 

 

Wooyoung could see this in the stubborn and cocky way which the taller male stared back at him. The vampire appeared clearly confident but also wrapped in an air of mystery that set the hunter on edge. Vampires were manipulative by nature, it came natural to them and San for some reason seemed to ooze that from every pore of his body. It made Wooyoung cautious but also aggravated at the same time. The latter was especially the case when he found his eyes unconsciously straying to San’s lips. The outline was far too familiar thanks to those damn dreams and Wooyoung hated himself for being unable to forget them. Scoffing, he tried to hide his reaction. 

 

“We have nothing to talk about.” He didn’t even have to think twice before declining the vampire’s request. This was a situation that he didn't want or need. Thus he stood up with the clear intention of leaving but found his path blocked by the vampire. The action had the shorter male tensing and his power spiking in defense.

 

The human pretended that his reaction was mostly due to his self preservation instincts but underneath it there was something else, something that made his fingers itch to grasp San's dark shirt and just pull him closer. Wooyoung angrily ignored those thoughts though, appearing even pleased when said vampire took a step back. It still wasn't enough Wooyoung’s lips parted ready to snap at the other but he was cut off. 

 

“It concerns Yeosang.”

 

That had Wooyoung pausing, brows furrowing. The first thought was that something had happened to the older vampire but he was once again cut off by San before he could even ask his question. 

 

“He made a deal with the elders and he needs to keep his end of the bargain.”

 

“A deal?” Wooyoung questioned, not sure what the dark haired male was talking about. “What type of deal?” A deal with the elders was never a good thing. There were always conditions that would certainly be beneficial for the elders but not for the one who made the deal with them. 

 

“Why do you think you’re still alive, Wooyoung? Those with awakened demon blood like yours aren’t allowed to live. Neither the elders or the council would permit this in fear of what chaos could be unleashed.” San spoke softly, eyes trained on him in a way that made goosebumps rush across his arms. The words that he said added to the feeling, reminding the human of the days that followed after Yeosang had saved him. 

 

They were barely shadows of memories by now, but the feelings that he had experienced those days were still palpable enough to have him swallow hard. He could recall Yeosang’s face as he had left the meeting with the elders. There had been a hint of defeat coloring his features even if his eyes had burned with quiet determination that day, which Wooyoung as a child had latched on to. 

 

However this wasn’t the time to think about such things, not when San seemed intent on getting something from him. Running  his fingers through his hair, Wooyoung let out an annoyed sound. “Just spit it out,” he snapped, feeling suddenly far too vulnerable and unsteady. 

 

“We are his end of the bargain. Mingi and I. He was the only one who could have gotten close enough to us, to catch us.”

 

Wooyoung was once again reminded that he had no idea what the relationship was between these vampires, but he caught glimpses of that bond even when San tried to hide it. The silver-haired man wasn’t sure what the feeling that he felt worming inside his heart was though. So he chose to stay silent, allowing the vampire to continue. 

 

“The council wants us bound to one of you. They could have wished us dead, but we are more useful to them alive and it's much easier than dealing with vampire politics.”

 

The latter was something that Wooyoung could understand. Purebloods were rare these days and not everyone would approve of such decisions. The elders had power but they needed the major houses to back them up. Surprisingly, the pieces were slowly falling into place and Wooyoung wasn’t sure what to feel about it. 

 

“There’s Yunho, Jongho and Seonghwa. You have choices.”

 

“They’re not compatible with me,” San replied, his face suddenly unreadable. Wooyoung then realized that while he had assumed that nothing was being done, they had still proceeded behind his back. He knew that he had voiced his rejection of the idea but it still didn’t sit well with him to have been kept out of everything. These were his friends and family. It suddenly explained Yunho’s interaction with Mingi. 

 

He pushed away the feelings that came with the new information, not yet ready to deal with. “And you think I am?” Wooyoung couldn’t hide the lack of trust from entering his voice and San seemed to expect that, not reacting at all to it. 

 

“You’re Yeosang’s only option; you’re my only option.”

 

This caught him off-guard. He was surprised that San would actually admit that, but he couldn’t accept it just like that. He once again ran his fingers through his hair, annoyance highlighting the action. “You could be lying.”

 

“You could try and find out for yourself. Yeosang won’t tell you though. He prefers handling everything himself, right?” San challenged easily. 

 

Wooyoung felt something heavy settle in chest. While he wanted to believe that San was playing with him, healso knew that deep down inside that there had to be some truth to his words. Yeosang however would keep those secrets to himself even if it meant that he would need to bear the brunt of his own decisions. 

 

The slightest movement had Wooyoung’s head snapping up, only to find that San was much closer now. Only the smallest of space was left between them. The vampire was suddenly far too close and Wooyoung would have moved back if it didn’t mean that he would be losing his ground and allowing the vampire to have the upper-hand. So he stood his ground even if having the vampire this close was wreaking havoc on his senses and composure. The dreams seemed to burst into his mind once again like dozens of small shards of mirror reflecting details that he would have preferred to have forgotten. He unconsciously fisted his hands at his side, blunt fingernails pressing into flesh. 

 

“Will you throw him to the dogs? Does...your friendship mean so little?”

 

San’s voice was clearly mocking in tone, but underneath it there was something else, an emotion that while faint Wooyoung latched on to. 

 

“You’re worried about him,” the silver haired man declared, his eyes meeting San’s once again. The vampire was good at hiding his thoughts and emotions, but Wooyoung wasn’t about to let that wall he was trying to keep up prevent him from pushing forward. It was more like  a gut feeling that urged him forward, physically and mentally. 

 

San didn’t react that much when Wooyoung was the one to take a step forward this time, but there was something that had flickered in his gaze, hot and raw. The look was gone very quickly. It was still enough; it made Wooyoung bolder and far more certain. 

 

“Yeosang means something to you,” he told the vampire without a doubt. Of course it was expected that San would deny it. 

 

“We’re vampires. While you humans cling to one another forming these emotional bonds…”

 

Wooyoung didn't allow him to finish, eyes narrowing slightly before he told him, “then I suppose it will make no difference if I just don’t give a damn about his deal.”

 

The human mentally congratulated himself for keeping a steady voice, sharp but cold. “He’s still a vampire and vampires cannot be trusted,” he added, tilting his chin up defiantly. It was meant to get a reaction and Wooyoung was proud of himself when he noticed something shift again under the surface of the vampire’s aloof mask. The reaction he got though, was unexpected. 

 

“And that’s why you humans are the most selfish creatures to have walked this earth,” San hissed the words with such venom that Wooyoung could have sworn he had felt them physically hit him. “You call us monsters, but at least we don’t pretend to be something were not. He saved your fucking life. Those like you, with that filthy demon blood coursing through your veins are usually killed by the council!”

 

Wooyoung gasped when San grasped his wrist pulling him against him. “And you’re so ready to let him be entombed by the elders for failing to keep his end of the bargain.”

 

The words cut him easily and deeply; he could feel his emotions trying to rush out of him and out of the wound that the vampire was trying to pry open in him. This was almost too much, Wooyoung was far too stubborn though. Narrowing his eyes, he yanked his hand away from the vampire, surprised that the other actually released him. 

 

There were plenty of words that he could have thrown back at the vampire, but Wooyoung felt that he couldn’t at the moment not when the vampire looked at him like that. The tables had been turned in such a way that he knew he couldn't handle. There were too many emotions there and none of which were unknown to him. 

 

So he did what came natural to him.

 

“Don’t come near me again.” The words were surprisingly soft when he moved passed the vampire heading for the door. He was both surprised and thankful that the other didn't try and stop, not when he could sense the tension in the air. There was no ending for either of them; Wooyoung knew that he was leaving something unfinished in the room but he wasn’t about to question what it was. 

  


* * *

 

 

The world was painted in blue, gray and green as the early morning sun slowly crept over the horizon. The rain which had started the night before was still going strong, bringing both fog and cold with it and seeming to cocoon the whole world outside in its lazy embrace. The soft pitter and patter against the glass window kept lulling Wooyoung to sleep. Coolness seeped from the walls, but it wasn’t unwelcome as he pulled the covers closer to his body. He kept slipping between consciousness and unconsciousness before dark eyes finally fluttered slowly open, focusing on the white ceiling above him.

 

Languidness settled in his bones and muscles while exhaustion still weighed frame. He had barely fallen asleep last night. The confrontation with the vampire had kept replaying in his mind and while he had tried to ignore it, it just wouldn't go away. There had been so much anger and pure contempt directed at him that even now Wooyoung could still feel it. The human was still sure that San was mostly concerned about his own neck but at the same time the way he had reacted about Yeosang assured him that there was a bond there. 

 

Sighing, the silver haired man sat up. The large shirt he wore, fell off his left shoulder revealing a scar that ran from his left shoulder to his left collar-bone. Wooyoung hated the feeling that he couldn’t escape at the moment. He told himself that it wasn't guilt, but deep down inside he knew that it was one of the feelings that he was experiencing at the moment.

 

Why? He didn't know...

 

Biting his lower-lip, he slipped out of bed. He knew that he wouldn't be sleeping anymore, not when his mind was far too awake. Instead, he found himself within minutes standing outside his room. His footsteps were almost completely silent.

 

Wooyoung didn’t know where he was going; he just allowed his feet to guide him until he reached the library. Voices inside alerted him that he wasn’t alone. As soon as he opened the door though, he felt like he was intruding. San and Yeosang seemed to have been in some kind of argument and were both now staring at him. There was something in the air that he couldn’t quite name but it felt like he wasn't welcome. For a moment both vampires had sported such open looks on their faces, like they could be honest with one another without any burdens.

 

“Wooyoung,” Yeosang called, offering him a smile that should have erased the coldness in Wooyoung’s heart but instead he felt suddenly colder. He felt like a stranger without a place to call his own and maybe it wasn’t as far away from the truth as one would think.

 

“Isn’t it too early to be awake?” The vampire added, gaze still on him but Wooyoung ignored the question and the look. His gaze moved  to San. His face was guarded, unreadable...except for his eyes. They held that same frozen edge that he had shown last night. It was so contradictory from the San in his dreams, the one that could burn him to the core with the simplest touches and heated words. 

 

The silver haired man felt like he was being pulled into many directions at the moment. Yeosang was calling out his name again, the tone soft, inquisitive and encouraging. Yet instead of being comforting, it was the opposite. The words were out of mouth before he could think. 

 

“Yeosang, did you make a deal with the elders?”

 

Yeosang seemed confused or at least pretended to be. “You told me once that there would be no secrets between us.”

 

Wooyoung wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, his throat felt like it was closing up now. Was it anger, was it sadness? He didn’t know anymore; it was just painful. San’s words came back to haunt him and Wooyoung felt like he was physically slapped. Yeosang was in front of him within a blink of an eye, a gentle hand cupping his face. 

 

“Wooyoung, talk to me…” he coaxed. Wooyoung was observing his face though, taking in the small details that were still the same from when he had first met the vampire. 

 

“Why do you choose to shut me out? I’m not a child anymore; I can help you...but you need to let me.”

 

His voice sounded small to his own ears. He tried to read the vampire and for a moment he thought that he might have gotten through to him, but he was proven wrong. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The words stung and Wooyoung reacted physically to them, snapping back moving his face away from Yeosang’s hand. Yeosang drew back as well and Wooyoung almost reached out but he stopped himself, forced himself to take a few steps back. He could feel San’s gaze on him, piercing and judging him. 

 

Maybe he was still that child in his heart, the one that had greedily latched on to the first sign of salvation that had been offered to him and that salvation had been in the form of Yeosang. San was right though, vampires and humans were so very different. The coldness from earlier seemed to return and Wooyoung could almost swear that he felt ice freezing him inside to the point that he was breathing in winter itself. 

 

“Of course, you don’t.” Wooyoung could embrace the cold; it was easier than he had expected. “I guess, we’ve both changed. I should have noticed that earlier.”

 

The numbness that he had wanted to feel wasn’t there though. Those words were supposed to hurt the vampire, but instead they betrayed him. It cut him deep to the point that Wooyoung knew that he had to stop right here or he would reveal what he didn’t want to show Yeosang anymore or San for that matter. 

 

“Wooyoung, you don’t understand,” Yeosang spoke softly as he tried to reach for him, but Wooyoung instinctively stepped back. He didn't want a touch that was practiced and not truthful. Yeosang however seemed suddenly determined. 

 

Nevertheless, it seemed that there would be no time for whatever the vampire suddenly wanted to achieve. Footsteps caught their attention and all of them turned to look at the door. Yunho stood there, gaze falling on Wooyoung. It was the look in Yunho’s eyes that left Wooyoung feeling far too bare at the moment. The shifter seemed to understand it though as he stepped closer. 

 

“Hongjoong is looking for us. We have a mission.” He laid a hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder, fingers gently pressing against clothed skin. It grounded the shorter male and he couldn’t be any more thankful. 

 

“Come on, you know how he gets,”Yunho said softly, a small playing on his lips and seeming to ignore the two vampires. 

 

Yunho was clearly giving him an escape and it wasn’t the first time that Wooyoung was far too grateful to the shifter. He turned around without a thought, but stopped in his tracks only when Yunho didn’t immediately follow. He glanced at the shifter who shook his head. 

 

“I’ll catch up.”

 

Wooyoung seemed ready to object but in the end left without another word, leaving the shifter alone with the two vampires. What Wooyoung didn't see was how the look on Yunho’s face switched as soon as he was gone. San couldn’t help but be impressed at the change. It was probably the only reason why he hadn't followed the silver-haired man.

 

Yunho's soft growl caught both the vampires by surprise. It was soft but it held exactly what the tall male wanted to exude.

 

“Don’t do this again. I’m not sure what is going on but Wooyoung doesn’t need this.” He narrowed his eyes at Yeosang, the wolf clearly visible in Yunho’s brown eyes. “Especially not from you.”

 

With that the shifter was gone too, knowing that he had said enough. There was no threat but the promise that hung in the air was unmistakable. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow this was more exhausting to write than I had first imagined. I'm still happy with how it turned out even if it's kind of an emotional roller-coaster and it's not finished yet...
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

The meeting had been kept short. In true Hongjoong’s fashion he had gone straight to the point, explaining everything thoroughly enough but not wasting any time. They all knew that it would be like any other mission and everyone knew by now their roles. 

 

While most members had expressed their opinions or asked their questions, Wooyoung had been surprisingly quiet. Yunho hadn’t been surprised considering what had happened earlier, but it had bothered him. 

 

So it was no surprise that as soon as the meeting ended, he was following Wooyoung. The shorter man seemed quite fixed on getting away as fast as possible, but the shifter quickly stopped him by blocking his way. 

 

“Wooyoungie, are you okay? You were quiet earlier.” Yunho kept his voice calm, knowing that Wooyoung disliked it when he was treated like something that could break easily and considering how his day started, Yunho knew that the other would be at his limit already. 

 

The shifter continued to watch the other man, but was surprised when he noticed how the other drew back from him. He was about to repeat his question when Wooyoung raised his chin stubbornly like he was bracing himself for something. 

 

“When were you going to tell?” he asked softly. Jongho who had been just behind them paused in his steps as well. 

 

Yunho seemed confused at first, but realized all of a sudden what Wooyoung meant when the shorter man stepped closer, his hand coming to rest against Yunho’s clothed chest. The shifter took a deep breath, his skin still sensitive to the touch from where the mark was now engraved in his flesh. He didn’t need to ask how the other knew, but he wished he had more time to be able to explain things. 

 

“We thought that…” he started, trying to explain but was cut off by Wooyoung who stepped back, body shifting in a way that Yunho knew that he was shutting him out. He called the other’s name, but Wooyoung only moved back further something flashing in his gaze that squeezed tightly around Yunho’s heart. 

 

“Don’t. I’m...tired,” Wooyoung said softly, exhaustion and something else coloring his voice. And he really was. Wooyoung had always been emotionally ruled, he loved, he mourned, he was afraid, he was angry, he allowed himself a lot of times to experience his emotions to the fullest even if he knew that it was stupid. 

 

Lately though, it was starting to feel too much. Like he kept being pulled into a current of sentiments that were slowly drowning him and laying him bare at the same time. 

 

“Guys, maybe we should go somewhere and talk this through?” Jongho stepped forward, trying to meet Wooyoung’s gaze. The youngest could see that things were not heading in the right direction and like always he was the first to try and diffuse it. This time though, Wooyoung didn’t accept the offered help. There was something almost cold about the way, the silver-haired man changed his whole demeanor. 

 

“It’s not necessary. There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

Yunho instinctively reached for him when he heard the words, but Wooyoung was quick to move back again. He didn’t have to say anything, the look in his eyes was clear. 

 

Don’t touch me…

 

It cut through the shifter deep and fast and it took everything for the taller male not to whine, his wolf trying to rush to the surface. 

 

“I’ll be back later,” Wooyoung said softly. He didn’t even wait for an answer. Yunho would have most likely followed - he always followed - but was stopped by Jongho who grasped his wrist. 

 

“He needs space, Yunho. Cornering him will only make him lash out.”

 

Yunho did whine this time, eyes close to gold. Jongho could see the wolf reflected in them and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the other. He knew exactly what Yunho was feeling even if Wooyoung’s hurt hadn’t been directed at him. 

 

“He’s hurting, Jongho,” Yunho said softly, worrying his bottom-lip. 

 

Jongho almost commented that Wooyoung was always hurting, but he stopped himself. Wooyoung was happy but his happiness was often only snippets that were far too bright and loud for the others to realize how much hurt he actually carried with him. 

 

“Let him be for now. He needs to clear his mind. We have a mission later and he needs to be ready; he can’t go with his current state of mind,” Jongho admitted while he made a mental note to talk to Hongjoong later. The leader had to know what state his team was in, they relied on each other to stay alive. 

 

Yunho made another sound and Jongho released his arm. He looked at the clock, noticing that the sun was up by now. The forest behind the headquarters was brimming with life at this hour and Yunho needed that wildness that he would find out there. The wolf needed it at the moment. 

 

Sighing softly, Jongho motioned to the window behind them. 

 

“Go run, clear your mind. You’re worse than Wooyoung right now. You might actually be able to talk to him later before the mission.”

 

Yunho seemed clearly torn between that and stubbornly following Wooyoung, but Jongho wouldn’t have any of that. 

 

“Don’t make me throw you out of the window, you damn wolf. Go.” The last word was growled, a hint of his own berserker power bleeding through. He could see Yunho react to it and Jongho almost smiled at that.

 

The youngest still wondered how the two of them managed to actually get along when both of them were often ruled by the need to be dominant. It was a reminder though that even nature adjusted when needed and that friendship and brotherhood ran far deeper than instincts. 

 

“I’ll be back later,” Yunho said after what seemed forever, finally conceding to the offer. This time Jongho did smile when the shifter walked passed him. He could feel the change in the air and by the time he looked back he could see a dark wolf turning the corner. 

 

“Idiot,” he whispered softly. 

 

Amusement and fondness echoed in his voice, but neither emotions reached his eyes though. Instead he gazed in the direction where Wooyoung had left. He could understand why Yunho had found it hard not to follow the other, but unlike the shifter he had a stronger will when it came to dealing with the older man. That didn’t mean that it was easy. 

 

He decided then that he would corner Wooyoung after the mission and drag him to Yunho’s room. Those two needed to talk and he would make damn sure that they resolved this issue. 

 

They were family. 

 

They were brothers. 

 

And nothing was going to change that, even if he had to knock some sense into the two older men.

 

* * *

 

Hongjoong had seen this coming, but even so he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with. He didn’t enjoy complications, if anything he had always been straight to the point. It was one of the elements that made him a good leader. The other one was that he cared for all his teammates, like they were his family and would do anything to protect them. 

 

However Yeosang wasn’t a teammate but he was a friend. Their relationship hadn’t exactly started on the right foot, but through the years Yeosang had earned his friendship. Yeosang was also the one who had brought Wooyoung to him and for that Hongjoong would always be grateful. 

 

“It’s about time you clear things up with Wooyoung. He’s not a child anymore and at the moment, you are doing more damage than good,” Hongjoong declared, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

 

Yeosang didn’t reply but Hongjoong could see the way he clenched his jaw the slightest bit. The pureblood had always had a hard shell to crack, but the smallest actions often gave him away and Hongjoong was far too observant to miss those signs. 

 

“We...you don’t have much longer. He needs to know what awaits you.” The words left a bitter taste in Hongjoong’s mouth. He would have offered to help, but as primarily a healer, he couldn’t have such a seal on him. That didn’t mean that he hadn’t been tempted when the others had been found to be incompatible with San. Thus sealing Yeosang’s fate as well. 

 

“And tell him what?” Yeosang enquired, voice sharper than he had intended. “He doesn’t need this burden. Knowing Wooyoung he will feel guilty.”

 

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes then, leaning the slightest bit forward, lips parting and his own question directed at Yeosang, “Knowing Wooyoung, whatever your decision is, it will hurt him beyond anything that we can heal. He won’t forgive himself even when he will forgive you.”

 

Anger and something more bitter wrapped around Hongjoong’s words. He hated this game that Yeosang was trying to play, all because he was afraid to admit that maybe he couldn’t be the savior that he had wanted to be to Wooyoung all along. 

 

Yeosang was quiet after that and Hongjoong allowed him to be. It felt like too long before the vampire finally spoke again. “I’ve upset him today,” he whispered, voice tinged with something that Hongjoong could easily recognize. 

 

“I’m not human, Hongjoong,” Yeosang murmured, running a hand against his face in a tired gesture. “I don’t understand your emotions,” he continued, a look crossing his face that Hongjoong hadn’t seen before. “Still, the way he had looked at me this morning. He’s not a kid anymore, but even now I can still see that child in him. He’s grasping at strings that are slipping quickly from fingers.”

 

Yeosang wanted to say that he couldn’t offer Wooyoung what he wanted, because he didn’t know how. Somehow Hongjoong seemed to know though.

 

“Then you will fucking learn, Yeosang. If you value your friendship, you will at least try.”

 

And then what? He would be entombed by the time he leaves this place. Imprisoned for years to come and by the time the elders might actually consider to be lenient, Wooyoung would already be dead. The latter had the vampire fisting his hands in his lap. 

 

It was foolish to get attached to a mortal who would wither away like a flower. 

 

“Do you regret saving Wooyoung that day?” Hongjoong asked softly; he could practically see the way the vampire was trying to solve whatever complication that he still saw with his advice.

 

“Of course not!” Yeosang didn’t even have to think before replying, eyes slightly narrowed and conviction heard clearly in his voice. It was enough to have Hongjoong smile softly. 

 

“Then why would you regret actually telling him how you feel for once? You’re the sun to Wooyoung and there’s only so long he can be in the shadows. He cares for you and Wooyoung loves with everything he has. This is why you can hurt him, Yeosang.”

 

Wooyoung could be so strong but when it came to those he cared about, he was weak. “Do you want to hurt him even further?”

 

Yeosang didn’t say anything as he stared at Hongjoong. The man’s words struck something within him that the pureblood didn’t think that he had experienced before. It was confusing but also eye-opening at the same time. It didn’t look like the other man would be pushing him for an answer and Yeosang didn’t think he wanted to answer either. 

 

“I’ll talk to him after the mission,” the vampire answered, standing up, fully aware that he didn’t have anything else to tell the human who seemed satisfied with the response. 

 

Hongjoong made a soft sound of acknowledgement. Yeosang was once again reminded of why the shorter man was the leader of the team. 

 

“Now go brood somewhere else. I have work to do.” 

 

And just as quickly the pureblood was reminded of why he thought Hongjoong was an idiot sometimes. 

 

“Brat,” he shot back, heading towards the door. 

 

“Drama queen,” he heard the human throw back at him. 

 

He could hear laughter in Hongjoong’s voice and Yeosang was thankful for that. It gave him a sense of familiarity again, even when he knew that he would be tackling something completely unknown later. For now as he exited the office though, he could at least say that he was certain about his decision to talk to Wooyoung. 

 

His certainty didn’t guarantee the outcome though and that actually made the vampire nervous for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emotional roller-coaster continues! I have too much fun writing these relationships though and I still need to get to WooSan, which will be on a whole other level. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Unlike most purebloods, Mingi had been around humans and shifters alike before. The vampire had even made some friends out of some, not like he would admit it out loud. Even so nothing of that had ever prepared him for having Yunho’s emotions rush inside him like untamable waves. It was overwhelming to say the least. 

 

The pureblood wasn’t sure what had caused such a strong reaction. All he knew was that he was regretting having been bound to the shifter now. He could handle his emotions well enough, it was a whole other ballgame when it belonged to another. The feelings stuck in his throat, before dropping down inside his chest and pulsating behind his ribs. 

 

Resisting the urge to curse, he allowed his feet to guide him to where he knew he would find Yunho. It took him quite a while to find him and when he did, Mingi couldn’t help but pause in his steps. The wolf that turned to look at him was big, almost four times the size of a normal wolf. Dark fur covered its whole body, making his gold eyes stand out. 

 

Mingi didn’t even doubt for a moment and knew that this was Yunho in his natural form. While imposing, he was also beautiful. Mingi found himself admiring the other for a moment, before he remembered why he was actually here. Bracing himself he moved closer, taking a seat against one of the closest trees. 

 

“I guess that things didn’t go well with Wooyoung?”

 

At the mention of the human, Mingi felt the feeling in his chest increase. He unconsciously grimaced, a hand reaching for his chest. Yunho whined softly, the sound pathetic coming from such a big and intimidating animal. It was a reminder that this was still Yunho. 

 

“We can talk about it if you want to…”

 

Mingi was almost sure that Yunho would decline but he was surprised when the wolf took a seat next to him. The vampire didn’t have to look, instead he felt the moment that Yunho had changed to his human form. A hint of power licked at the vampire’s spine, the shifter’s magic feeling cool but not unwelcoming at all. 

 

“We’ve never kept secrets from one another. Not ever since we met. This time however it was different. Wooyoung’s history with purebloods is complicated and I messed up big time by not telling him when I had the chance.”

 

San had told him everything after Yeosang had shared the story with him. Mingi couldn’t blame Wooyoung. Those were scars that the human will probably carry for his whole life. 

 

“He’s never shut me out like this though," Yunho added softly. Mingi could hear Yunho’s emotions in his voice. He was reminded that shifters, especially wolves were known to form tight-knit bonds. A shifter’s friendship was something valuable. Wooyoung would be a fool to toss it away just like that. 

 

“Why did you decide to go through with this though? You knew that it wouldn’t end well.” Mingi had honestly been surprised when Yunho had accepted to do this. In his defense the shifter had seemed more open-minded than the rest of his team, but still this was a big decision. 

 

Mingi was taken back when Yunho turned to look at him, the vampire only realized then how close the wolf was to the surface, the gold was so very prominent in the shifter’s eyes that the vampire had to fight his need to try and appear like the bigger predator at the moment. The urge was quickly gone though when Yunho smiled at him, open and honest. 

 

“Instincts told me to help you and I never go against my instincts.”

 

The vampire wasn’t sure why but those words were heavier than he would have liked, lighting up something in him that had him almost squirming under the shifter’s strong gaze. 

 

“You’re stupid,” he found himself muttering while shaking his head. 

 

Yunho chuckled softly at that, not denying the vampire’s words because maybe he was indeed stupid. Yet just like instincts had made him care for Wooyoung, those same instincts were telling him to get closer to this vampire. There was nothing stronger or more pure than a wolf's instincts. It was what drove them and centered them at the same time.

 

Mingi who was still mulling over Yunho's words ran a hand through his hair, before looking away from the shifter. “You should just talk to him. I don’t think he hates you; he just needs time to sort out his thoughts and feelings.”

 

Mingi stared at large oak tree in the distance, small eyes squinting slightly due to the sunlight. Yunho who was observing him couldn’t help but wonder why he had ever thought the vampire to be intimidating to begin with. What the vampire said however made him unconsciously tense. 

 

“I don’t know,” Yunho whined softly, only to let out a surprised sound when Mingi slapped his shoulder. 

 

“Man up, damn it! You need to clear the air between you before your stupid emotions drive me crazy," the pureblood snapped. 

 

Mingi couldn’t keep the annoyance out of his voice. Yunho paused at that, eyebrows furrowing before he realized what the other meant. He could recall that some side-effects had been mentioned when he had decided on forming this contract. The shifter felt his face heat up in embarrassment, a look that the vampire seemed to mimic. Yunho apologized immediately, earning another slap to the shoulder from the vampire. 

 

“Stop it.” Mingi sighed, scrunching up his nose. 

 

Yunho did as he was told, but at the same time the shifter was aware of another feeling seeping into him. He was sure that it wasn’t his and instead was a reflection of whatever the vampire was feeling. Yunho couldn’t quite recognize it, but it was pleasant enough to have him smile again. 

 

“Just talk to him, damn it. And stop smiling like an idiot.” Mingi told him while he stood up, resisting the urge to huff. “He cares about you and he doesn’t hate you. He’s just being a little bitch.”

 

Mingi was surprised when Yunho laughed softly. “For your sake and mine, I hope Wooyoung never hears you call him a bitch. Not sure if you’ll survive.”

 

Mingi shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, I have you to protect me right? We’re partners now and that includes covering my ass when I say stupid shit.”

 

Yunho snorted at that, knowing that the vampire could feel his amusement just as clearly as he could feel his. This wasn’t exactly the pep talk that he thought he would get, but it had helped in a way. Standing up, he faced Mingi noticing how he was only slightly taller than the other. It was kind of pleasant to be able to stare someone in the eyes without having to lower his head. 

 

“Thanks," he said softly, his smile a little wider now. 

 

By the looks of it, the vampire was definitely taken aback by the gratitude. Yunho was once again aware of an echo of a feeling that wasn’t his own. Before he could try and analyze it though, Mingi was turning around without another word and heading back towards the building. The shifter blinked confusedly before following the other. He wanted to ask if he had done something wrong, but the feeling in his chest was still there and it was enough reassurance for him. 

 

Feeling a little better, he thought that maybe, just maybe the day would get better...or so he had thought. 

 

* * *

 

San was silent while he leaned against one of the cars, waiting for the others to set up. Glancing around, he observed their surroundings. The warehouses in the distance looked foreboding and abandoned. It would take less than fifteen minutes to get back to the heart of the city, but out here it looked almost like they were hours away and separated from civilization. The few houses that were in the distance were silent and would have seemed uninhabited if it weren’t for the few lights that could be seen. 

 

Pushing himself away from the car, he observed as the team moved around. There was clear experience in how they operated, everyone seemed to know exactly what was expected of them. It was interesting to watch, although his attention kept going back to one person in particular. 

 

San hated to admit it, his gaze kept going to Wooyoung. He realized that black suited him. The color added an edge that the vampire had come to associate with the silver haired man. There was something wild and untamed that lurked underneath the surface of his human flesh. 

 

And that something was close to the surface at the moment. The scent of ozone clung to the man and there was no hiding the air of agitation that surrounded him. Not even the shifter seemed to have been spared this time. It looked like Yunho had been trying to apologize for something but was quickly shut down. 

 

Looking away the vampire pushed himself away from the car. He wasn’t sure why but he could almost taste Wooyoung’s emotions on his tongue. This same thing had happened when they had last spoken to one another. The emotions had been thick and potent, too many to name and yet desire lingered in the air as well, sweet and spicy. He had instinctively lashed out, unsure of what he was experiencing. The man was starting to become a puzzle that the vampire was getting more interested in and he hated himself for it. He should be focusing on an escape; the days were running out. 

 

Yet here he was, feeling like he was being pulled in a direction that could complicate everything. His attention momentarily diverted to Yeosang, who came to stand next to him. The older vampire had been adamant about keeping a calm facade but just like San, his gaze was on Wooyoung. San almost snorted as he inserted his hands in his pockets. 

 

“You should talk to him,” he told the other simply. “Whatever there is between you two needs to be resolved, before the elders sent someone to pick us up.” 

 

He didn’t wait for an answer moving closer to where some of the others were standing. Yeosang would need to make a decision soon. Their time was almost up and no matter how they tried to pretend, the reality was that there wasn’t much they could do unless he got his head back in the game. At least Mingi would be spared. 

  

* * *

 

 

Wooyoung wasn’t sure how it had all gone down hill. It should have been like any other mission, but everything had gone so wrong and so fast. This mission was supposed to have been like any other but then civilians had been involved. The family clearly hadn’t seen it coming and when they had reached the overturned car, it had been too late for adults, a male and female. The ghouls had already pulled them out of the vehicle tearing them apart on the spot. 

 

Wooyoung had been quick to get the child though. The boy barely five or six had been still in the car. And now he was running, trying to keep them both alive. They shouldn’t have separated but he had only reacted as soon as the pack of ghouls had turned on them. Instincts told them to keep the child alive while the others engaged the enemy. 

 

He hadn’t counted on four of those creatures getting passed Seonghwa’s shield. Cursing, he skidded to a stop feeling the wounds on his back sting. He knew that they were deep and that he was bleeding more than enough but there was no time to take care of them, not when he had those things on his heels. Darting behind a tree, he looked around. Screeches filled the night and Wooyoung knew that he had to make a decision and quick. He despised these creatures. They were just nasty to begin. Their build was deceptive, with gangly long arms and legs, they looked emaciated but they were dangerously strong and fast. Almost too fast and strong. 

 

They were hungry, voracious, merciless and with the scent of the blood in the air, they were in a frenzy. The child in his arms whimpered and he instinctively brought him closer. The sounds of the fight could be heard in the distance, power filling the air. Everything in him screamed for him to go back and help the others, but he knew that it would be foolish to get caught in the chaos when he a child's life to protect.

 

Still, it wasn’t supposed to happen like this, they had procedures but he had acted without thinking. The child’s safety had been on his mind even when he knew that he had just made the hunt easier for the ghouls. The ghouls hunted like any pack animal. They knew how to separate their prey and Wooyoung had walked right into their trap and with his blood on their claws, they were more desperate now. 

 

Movement out of his corner of his eyes, had him jumping back barely missing the ghouls claws. Under normal circumstances, he would have had no problem engaging these creatures in a fight, but the child was slowing him down. It didn't matter though, he would be damned if anything happened to the kid. 

 

Baring his teeth, he turned around eyes bleeding black. It took so little effort for his power to burst out of him, like red mist it wrapped around the ghoul slamming the creature against the nearest tree. The creature was screeching louder and trying to fight against the force but Wooyoung didn’t stop not until he could hear the crunching of bones and the creature going still. 

 

Stepping back, the human drew his power inside himself. The feeling wasn’t pleasant at all when he was only allowing himself only the faintest of amount of freedom. He knew that he wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind, considering everything that had happened lately but even so he was craving more and more to allow his powers more freedom. He could hear the softest of whispers in his mind that echoed the chaos that his demon blood was pumping through his veins. Dark eyes landed on the dead ghoul and something in him wished for more of that feeling. He took a step closer to the body, before the crying of the child in his arms stopped him. It was enough to clear his mind. 

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” he said softly, knowing that his words would never be enough. Not when this little boy had seen his parents killed in front of his eyes. Wooyoung tried to ignore the bitter taste that the thought left in his mouth. The feelings were far too familiar and he suddenly ached for the child. He tried to ignore the feelings though. Instead, he studied his surroundings. Running into the small forest hadn’t exactly been the brightest idea, but at least it created space between him and the fight. He was about to continue running when the crunching of leaves had him tensing. He made himself ready for whatever was heading their way, but thankfully a familiar black wolf stepped from behind one of the trees. 

 

“Yunho,” he called out softly, watching as the wolf come closer. 

 

His fur was matted in blood and Wooyoung was quick to realize that the other was hurt. His own safety was pushed at the back of his mind as he took a step toward the shifter. All of the sudden the reason to feel betrayed by Yunho did not matter. Guilt and concern were far more stronger as Wooyoung jogged towards the wolf. From this close up, he could notice the wounds better.

 

Wooyoung was quick to realize why only one ghoul had attacked him. Yunho had probably followed him, taking care of the others on the way and getting injured in the process. Suddenly, the night was much quieter and the sounds of the fight had died down by now. 

 

“You came after me,” Wooyoung said softly. Yunho made a soft noise, pressing his muzzle against the silver-haired man’s side. 

 

The shorter man could feel a lump settle in his throat. Raising a hand, he ran his fingers against Yunho's head. He could feel the way the wolf was panting, hot breath heavy on his skin from where his snout was pressed against him.  

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, voice cracking the slightest bit. He was surprised to feel the shifter move closer and Wooyoung felt like he didn’t deserve to have him as a friend. Fortunately whatever other thoughts he could have had were erased when Jongho, Hongjoong and Seonghwa appeared in the distance. Relief flooded him, but it was short-lived. 

 

“Look, the others are here,” he said excitedly. The words had barely left his lips though when Yunho collapsed next to him, blood staining the ground. Wooyoung felt everything come to a screeching halt at that moment, he hadn’t realized that he had been screaming. He could only watch as Hongjoong came running towards them, Seonghwa taking the child from his arms while Jongho pulled him away from the shifter. 

 

He was barely aware of the vampires reaching them. Yeosang was by his side, while Mingi stood next to Hongjoong who was trying to heal the shifter. He didn't paid any attention to them though. All he could see was Yunho’s form shifting to human once again and too much blood covering his body. The taste of copper was suddenly too strong on his tongue, making him gasp for breath. He tried to move forward, but Jongho held him back. He jerked forward again, feeling as the wounds on his back ripped open even further. He could smell his own blood now, but he didn't care.

 

He had to reach Yunho; he had to make sure that he would be okay. He could hear his voice sounding raw and desperate as he called the shifter's name. He threw himself forward again and the edge of vision started to get dark. He was distinctly aware of Jongho and Seonghwa telling him that he was hurting himself but he didn't want to listen.

 

He cried Yunho's name one last time, before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment when you have the chapter completely done, but you decide to rewrite it and change EVERYTHING. 
> 
> I blame it on the music I listen to while writing. My playlist is a mess.


	10. Chapter 10

_Seven years ago…_

 

Yunho had a hard time hiding his excitement as he rushed down the stairs. It had been about a year since he had joined the academy, a year since he had been considered the youngest. Now however the position was going to be taken and he would be able to take the older brother role that he had been looking forward to for a while.  Being a shifter, he had always craved a large family and being away from his parents hadn't been easy. So a new addition to their little family was more than welcome. 

 

Eden hadn’t exactly told them too much about the newcomer, but Yunho didn’t mind. He had always liked surprises. As expected Hongjoong was already standing at the bottom of the stairs, next to Eden, the shorter boy was already growing into the leader role that he would one day take. The shifter skidded to a stop behind Hongjoong, gaze on the opening door. Seonghwa who had just arrived stood next to him an amused smile playing on the teenager’s lips as he noticed the taller boy’s excitement. 

 

Yunho was practically vibrating with anticipation now as he leaned closer watching as a man, no more precisely a vampire stepped inside, a young boy following him quietly. The shifter almost squealed as he realized how tiny the boy was compared to him. 

 

Eden offered them a welcoming smile, stepping forward to greet the vampire and greeting the boy as well. The boy seemed suspicious at first, his posture radiating tension when their mentor stepped forward to greet him. Even so he tried to be polite, returning the greeting and introducing himself. 

 

Yunho watched the interaction closely and found himself smiling when the boy told Eden his name. 

 

Jung, Wooyoung. 

 

Wooyoungie, Yunho’s mentally corrected. Noting that a cute boy, deserved a cute nickname. 

 

As Eden finally called their name, Yunho had to resist rushing forward and only moved closer after Hongjoong and Seonghwa had already introduced themselves. Wooyoung greeted them politely back but also unable to hide his shyness. It was only when Yunho was finally able to introduce himself that he really took notice of Wooyoung’s scent. 

 

The boy smelled of ozone, something that his wolf immediately associated with power but also nature. Underneath that scent though, there was something else that was reflected in Wooyoung’s gaze. Yunho was too young at the moment to recognize the complexity of it all. Instead it pulled at something in Yunho’s chest, instincts and something else that as a young teenager he couldn’t name. 

 

It made a ball of nervous energy and emotions settle in the pit of his stomach, excitement overriding most of the emotions. Hongjoong had told him once that not everyone was as receptive of physical contact as shifters were, but Yunho paid that advice no mind as he practically launched at Wooyoung pulling him in a tight hug. 

 

He could feel the boy tense in his arms at first but almost as quickly as it happened, the tension was gone and instead he felt small arms wrapping around his bigger frame. There was an abrupt shift in Wooyoung's scent, something sad overtaking his scent. Yunho almost whined at the change but instead he instinctively nuzzled the smaller's boy's neck. 

 

"Wooyoungie, you're not alone anymore."

 

Yunho didn't know what possessed him to say that but it felt right and it felt even more right when the scent of salt reached his ears. He could feel the others looking at them but he paid them no mind. No, all that mattered was that somehow Wooyoung had made it home and Yunho would protect him with everything he had. 

 

* * *

 

It had been less than an hour since Wooyoung had woken up. The only reason why he hadn't left his room yet was because Yeosang was there and had stopped him from rushing to Yunho's room. The vampire had stopped him after assuring him that the shifter was resting and well. 

 

However even after hearing that, Wooyoung had still been tempted to go look for Yunho but once again Yeosang had stopped him. It had been three days since he had been out, three days since the vampire hadn't left his side. Wooyoung wasn't sure what to think about it. They had been skirting around each other for so long, when Wooyoung pushed, Yeosang pulled back. Now however, it was Yeosang who seemed to be pushing forward and Wooyoung found himself unsure of where he stood. He had questions but Yeosang hadn't been willing to give them to him before and to be honest Wooyoung wasn't sure if he wanted them right now. 

 

He still felt too raw and exposed, his composure feeling like water slipping through his fingers. His emotions were far too uncontrolled, the fear and guilt of almost losing Yunho made him far too vulnerable. He didn't think that he would be able to deal with Yeosang at the moment, but there had been something in vampire's voice, something that was far too close to pleading that had Wooyoung staying where he was. He wasn’t sure why but the tone had anxiety settling in his pit of his stomach and Yeosang seemed to realize this as well, the vampire deciding to take a seat on the bed next to Wooyoung. 

 

“I suppose you already know most of it. San wasn’t exactly subtle…” 

 

Wooyoung was silent, didn’t know exactly what he could say. Yeosang didn’t seem to mind and instead started from the beginning. He explained how he had been called by the elders and given the mission to track Wooyoung’s mother down and the vampire expressing his guilt for not having moved as quickly as he should have. 

 

Wooyoung listened on, the memories from that day playing once again in his mind. His mother’s scream ringing through his ears, his brother’s body crumpled body landing in front of him and blood so much blood staining their once white floor. His fingers unconsciously tightened in the bed-sheets. He almost wanted Yeosang to stop, but he knew that the vampire was doing his hardest to explain everything and explain himself. 

 

“When I saw you, I knew that I would do anything to protect you.”

 

The confession had Wooyoung's head snapping up, his eyes meeting the vampire’s. The pureblood was much closer now; he only had to lean the slightest bit forward for their foreheads to touch. 

 

“Maybe that made me reckless. I didn’t think before making the deal. I just knew that it meant you would live…”

 

Yeosang smiled almost tiredly then and Wooyoung was taken aback at how...human the vampire looked at that moment. He seemed to reflect the fragility of glass. The thought should have been foolish, for Yeosang was still a pureblood but he looked far from untouchable right then. 

 

Here he was reminding Wooyoung of his own mortality and about how vulnerable he really was. So Wooyoung shifted closer, a hand coming to rest on the vampire's thigh and silently urging him to continue. Perhaps neither of them wanted to relive that day, but they needed to in order to find closure that they were both looking for. 

 

So Yeosang continued, voice soft and unhurried. The deal had been simple enough, capture and bind both San and Mingi. There was no need to earn their trust, because Yeosang had been acquainted with both of them, had known since the days before humans were so many and so powerful. 

 

It had been very easy.

 

Nevertheless betrayal wasn’t supposed to be so easy, but Yeosang had been greedy enough to want to give Wooyoung a second chance. It didn't matter the price that he would have to pay or the fact that he was sealing both San and Mingi's fate as well. 

 

So here they were now. 

 

“I didn’t withhold my end of the deal," Yeosang murmured softly, looking away from Wooyoung for a minute. The silver-haired man watched him, taking in his familiar features. Yeosang was almost painfully beautiful.

 

“What will they do?” he found himself asking, the question that both of them knew he wanted an answer to. He had expected the pureblood to take his time to reply but instead the answer was quick. 

 

“Entombment.”

 

That one word sent a unpleasant shiver down Wooyoung's spine. Entombment was one of the worst punishments that the elders could give to any vampire. The vampire would be completely bled out and imprisoned for years to come in a silver casket. The cruelest part was that the vampire would be alive and aware the whole time but unable to move or escape. The vampires that were actually released after their sentence was up, were most of the time to messed up in the head to be kept alive. 

 

Wooyoung swallowed hard, pulling his hand away and settling them both in his lap, before he addressed Yeosang again, “Both of you?”

 

Yeosang was quick to answer again, “No, San will choose execution. It’s the only thing, they can’t deny him. As a pureblood he can choose execution and they need to comply with his wishes. To some death is better than being imprisoned for years.”

 

Wooyoung wasn’t sure why but he suddenly felt very ill. He wanted to scream and curse the elders but instead he found himself drowning in silence, it crawled up his throat making his breathing stutter. Yeosang must have sensed his discomfort. 

 

“This isn’t your fault, Wooyoung. I know what you’re thinking…”

 

He could hear the words, but they didn't matter to him. It made him once again question why Yeosang had saved him to begin with. He would have probably asked it out loud, but was stopped by the vampire who pulled him close, arms wrapping around him in a desperate hug and Wooyoung suddenly felt like this was their last time together. 

 

“I don’t regret my actions. I’m still selfish, Wooyoung. I’ll always be selfish when it comes to you.”

 

The words were almost too much and Wooyoung might had cried if he still had tears to cry, but he didn’t. So he buried his face in Yeosang’s neck, inhaling his familiar scent and feeling like everything was once again falling apart around him.

 

* * *

 

Wooyoung had promised Yeosang that he would rest but as soon as the vampire was gone, he had left his room and instead was quick to slip into Yunho’s. He knew that this was egotistical of him, but right now he sought out what seemed the most familiar to him. There was a brief moment of hesitation, fear and guilt making his stomach twist in knots as he watched the shifter sleeping. He was at least relieved to notice that the other didn’t look to be in any pain and was healing. 

 

Relief was quick to blossom in his chest and suddenly he wanted to move closer just bask in the warmth that Yunho always offered him, but for some reason he didn't dare. He didn't think he quite deserved it, not after all that had happened. He was about to turn around and head back out when he heard Yunho call his name. 

 

Wooyoung froze in his steps. Golden eyes stared back at him and Wooyoung could feel his throat close up. The fear of losing the other suddenly was nearly overwhelming. Before he knew it he was reaching Yunho’s bed. The shifter was already moving, hands reaching out for the smaller male. Familiarity and home, that was what Yunho was to Wooyoung ever since they had met so many years ago. 

 

Yunho pulled the other in his arms as apologies spilled from Wooyoung’s lips. The shifter just listened and Wooyoung was quick to explain everything, from his talk with Yeosang, to the realization that everything that was happening had been set in motion ever since the day that the pureblood had saved his life.

 

By the end, Wooyoung felt tired and knew that Yunho was too. Yunho still allowed him to move closer, his arm tightening around Wooyoung’s smaller frame.

 

“I...want to talk to San,” Wooyoung whispered softly breaking the silence that had settled once again between them. His admonishment took Yunho by surprise. He seemed to sense the taller man’s curiosity. 

 

“Yeosang cares about him. So I suppose there might be more to him…” This was completely unfamiliar territory now and Wooyoung was cautious. He knew that he wasn’t exactly explaining himself but it was all he had at the moment. He was tired of just standing by and allowing others to decide for him. 

 

“So does Mingi," Yunho finally spoke up, his eyes fixed on the ceiling above them. Wooyoung turned the slightest bit, so that he was observing the taller male. 

 

“You trust him?”

 

Yunho seemed to consider the question, before answering, “I trust my instincts.”

 

Wooyoung was silent after that, mulling over Yunho’s words. He was only brought out of his thoughts when Yunho pulled him closer, until he was practically draped over him. 

 

“We should both rest,” the shifter murmured softly, chest rumbling under Wooyoung. He would have protested if exhaustion wasn't slowly taking hold of him again before he knew it they were both dozing off again. 

  

* * *

 

 

Summer was everything that defined Honjoong. It breathed life into him, it fed him and it healed him. There was no hiding the fae blood that ran in his veins when summer rolled around; Hongjoong truly felt alive then. He sat quietly on the outside steps that overlooked the garden at the back of the building, the sun kissing his skin and making the gilded marks on his exposed arms visible. 

 

The warmth felt good on his skin, it slowly rejuvenated him. The half-fae was still feeling exhausted after everything that had happened. Having poured everything he had into healing both Yunho and Wooyoung had drained him quite a bit. Of course he was the leader and as such he hadn’t showed how tired he had really been after and even now he still chose to keep up a strong front. 

 

Seonghwa however was far too observant. Hongjoong sensed him even when the older didn’t make any noise. 

 

“Wooyoung is awake.” Seonghwa took a seat next to him, his shoulder brushing against Hongjoong’s. While Hongjoong was practically the essence of summer and warmth, Seonghwa was cooler like marble. Hongjoong knew that it was due to the older’s own powers and the curse. Even when dormant, he could still feel it inside the older man, the coil of dark magic hid under the surface waiting for the moment when it could be allowed a brief moment of freedom. Hongjoong knew that he should be cautious of that power, but Seonghwa was his closest friend, the one he could count on when the responsibilities became a heavy burden to carry. No curse and dark power would be enough to change that or sever the bond between them. 

 

“How is he?” Hongjoong found himself asking, eyes sliding close while he basked into the warmth of the sunlight. Seonghwa didn’t immediately reply while he took his time to observe their leader. The two of them had been together the longest, they had both been children when they had been taken in by Eden, both for different reasons. 

 

For their leader it had been a human mother that had been unable to cope with a son who had taken completely after his fae father. While Seonghwa knew that Hongjoong’s mom loved his son with everything she had, she was unable to aid him when his powers started to manifest. Hongjoong’s father however hadn’t even bothered with a child who hadn’t been planned on. The child being the consequence of a one-night stand which had most likely resulted in the curiosity to bed a human woman held no importance to him. 

 

There had been no hiding the identity of Hongjoong’s father though, not when the marks on the smaller man’s body were the only evidence needed to prove that he was the son of the king of the summer court. Hongjoong however had never tried to take advantage of his family lineage, not even when the benefits would be endless. 

 

However Hongjoong wasn’t the one to use others to his advantage. Instead the shorter man had always worked hard and reaped achievements that came from that hard work. A name, a bloodline held no meaning to him. Even now when he was starting to earn a name and a reputation for himself, he was still that same boy that had offered Seonghwa an encouraging handshake when they had first met on that fateful autumn day. 

 

“He has already crawled into Yunho’s bed. So I’d say he’s feeling well enough.”

 

Seonghwa was glad that things seemed to have been fixed between those two. There had been a time when he had thought that something more would have developed out of the close friendship between Yunho and Wooyoung. It was clear however that they were the most important person to one another.

 

“Those two…” Hongjoong started but was corrected by Seonghwa who was smiling the slightest bit. 

 

“You mean those three. I found Jongho dozing off in a chair next to Yunho’s bed. I’m sure the only reason why he didn’t join them was because the bed is too small.”

 

Hongjoong had to smile at that before he opened his eyes and turned to look at Seonghwa. For a moment, the taller man was taken aback by the color of the redhead’s eyes. The only way to describe it was if the sun had turned liquid. 

 

Son of the summer.

 

Child of the sun. 

 

Their leader who’s light could never be put out. 

 

Seonghwa watched as Honjoong looked away his gaze focusing on the garden that the eldest knew was their leader’s favorite place to come to when he needed to forget everything and just enjoy a few minutes of solitude. Those moments were rare though, considering that there was almost always someone of their team that needed the man. 

 

Hongjoong leaned back against the steps, elbows coming to rest against the marble. “I spoke to Eden and it was decided that we will be taking a break. No missions for a few weeks unless there’s no other option. Yunho and Wooyoung need to rest and as a team we need to regroup.”

 

Seonghwa knew that this was the best option. As a team they had lost their balance, their core wasn’t quite as centered as before. He had his own opinions about the situation but he chose not to say them out loud. He knew that it would be so easy to blame this on the vampires and in a way they were responsible, but even if he accepted that it was their fault, it would not change anything. They had to find a solution, they had to get back on their feet but before that could happen they had to wrap up all these loose ends and adapt to this new situation. 

 

“What about Yeosang and San?”

 

Hongjoong didn’t even need to think before he could answer. “We have no say in it. I spoke to Eden about it, but it comes down to vampire politics even if the deal Yeosang made was with the council.”

 

Vampire politics was not something that Hongjoong wanted to deal with not unless it was absolutely necessary. You didn’t want the elders’ attention on you, not unless you were ready and knew how to handle it. In a world that was slowly but surely accepting the existence of supernaturals, vampire (purebloods) were still at the top of the pyramid. 

 

Unlike the other races, vampires had cleverly woven themselves in every aspect of human society, choosing to adapt and conquer. They had been cunning enough to strive for the higher positions in society, grasping power but also making it seem like they were working for the humans. It was all an act though. 

 

That’s where the council came in or at least that was supposed to be the idea. The council consisted of humans and non-humans alike that were meant to balance out the power that the elders had managed to amass through the years. In reality, Hongjoong knew that it was far from perfect when pride, bad blood and the need to control still played a roll. 

 

The redhead knew that most of the members were elitists whose bloodline had always been renowned and respected. While he didn’t doubt that in the past, these families had held some honor, most were now nothing but arrogant bastards in his eyes. 

 

Even so he had chosen to work for these same bastards, because Hongjoong actually believed in changing the world and he knew that he could only change it by being proactive. It was one of the reasons he wasn’t pleased with his father. The fae held so much power, their magic ancient and limitless but unlike vampires they chose to keep to themselves for the most part and refused to aid this world that was slowly being pulled into chaos. He would be damned if he allowed that when he could actually do something about it. 

 

“Do you think Yeosang will tell Wooyoung?” Seonghwa asked softly, standing up. 

 

“He should,” Hongjoong was quick to answer even when he wasn’t looking at Seonghwa. He always believed in being honest, no matter the consequences. Seonghwa knew this as well, but the eldest tended to still try to shield the others. 

 

“Should we…” The redhead cut the other off, almost as if sensing what the other was going to ask. 

 

“It’s not our place to interfere.  They need to work this out themselves. We'll be here for whatever happens.”

 

Seonghwa didn't question what Hongjoong meant. Change was bound to happen and even when they might not want it, they wouldn't be able to stop it. 

 

* * *

 

San had purposely avoided everyone else for the few days that had followed. It wasn’t like he was hiding; he just didn’t feel like dealing with the others when he knew what was about to happen in a few days. The pureblood hated how he was giving up already but he knew that it was useless to try and fight back when the seal was still on his chest. 

 

He wanted to hate Yeosang for what he had done, but deep down inside he could understand why the other did it. San couldn’t claim to understand the pureblood’s feelings but he could or at least he could see the meaning through his actions. 

 

San cursed softly as he reached the edge of the roof, gaze on the rising sun. 

 

Two more days to go…

 

His thoughts wandered once again to the cause of this whole situation. 

 

Jung, Wooyoung. 

 

The vampire wanted to snarl but he stopped himself knowing that this man was pure complication. The dark haired vampire had found his thoughts kept going back to the silver-haired man the days following the mission. It was like something had been lit inside of him and everything had started that night in the library. 

 

San was no fool and he knew exactly where his thoughts were straying after he had caught the man’s change in scent that night. Even now he could still taste that same scent on his tongue and he would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to find out more. 

 

Vampires were pure instincts and Wooyoung provoked those same instincts. At least San allowed himself to acknowledge that right now. 

 

He almost grinned at that, but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the door to the roof being thrown open. San was quick to spin around, ready to yell at who he suspected was probably Mingi but stopped as soon as he noticed who it was. 

 

Wooyoung stood there, hair ruffled looking like he had just jumped out of bed or something with an overly large sweater hanging from his frame and exposing his neck and collar-bone in a way that was far distracting. Even so it was the look in his eyes that caught the vampire’s attention. 

 

There was something far too determined and sharp in those dark eyes, something that had the vampire bracing himself. He was proven right as soon as Wooyoung spoke. 

 

“Choi San, do you want to live?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet, which hopefully sheds some more light on the relationship between the characters. 
> 
> Also it's late and I'm tired, so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

This was far too impulsive and Wooyoung might have regretted it or backed down, but he didn’t allow himself to think too hard not when he knew that Yeosang had only one option left. He was both determined and desperate. So he pushed forward, boldly and albit recklessly. 

 

His body was still healing and running up the stairs hadn’t been the best idea, but he pushed back his own fatigue, straightening his body as best as he could while he faced the vampire. It was the second time that they found themselves alone and somehow the same sense of nervousness and excitement was still present. Wooyoung could feel it settle in the pit of his stomach, nervousness mixed with adrenaline, a hazardous combination that made him far too conscious of the vampire’s presence. 

 

The feeling only increased when the vampire stayed silent, watching him closely as the sunlight started to seep through the trees, painting them too many different shades at once, exposing both of them in a way that Wooyoung didn’t know how to feel about. While the night offered darkness and shadows that could hide secrets, the morning sun wasn’t so generous. 

 

Yet Wooyoung still decided to press on, mouth feeling dry and his voice sounding breathy for some unknown reason, “I need an answer, San.”

 

The vampire’s lips curved in a small smile and Wooyoung found his eyes falling to those lips. He’d hoped that as the days had passed and those dreams hadn’t returned that the effect would have gone away, but it was still there, like a current of electricity that seemed to only appear when the dark haired male was close. The hunter wanted to be annoyed at himself but he had little time to think when the other moved closer.

 

Wooyoung wanted to instinctively retreat, but he stood his ground. The conflicting feelings were once again there and he couldn’t help but briefly question his decision. He pushed it aside though and met the vampire’s gaze head on. It wasn’t the first time that Wooyoung was reminded of how different they were. The eyes that stared at him held so much but gave so little away. 

 

“Yeosang talked to you.” If San had been surprised that the eldest had spoken to him, he didn’t let it show and for that Wooyoung was grateful. He nodded his head, but it seemed like San wasn’t expecting an answer. 

 

“You’re doing this to save, Yeosang.”

 

Straight to the point and Wooyoung appreciated that. Lies would get them nothing in this situation and the vampire wasn’t wrong in his assumption, but it was more than that.

 

“My main concern is Yeosang, but...you’re important enough to him.”

 

There had to be a reason for that, but Wooyoung didn’t feel like saying that out loud not when he already felt like the vampire was trying to pick him and his motives apart. 

 

“I’m still a means to an end.”

 

The way that San said it, made Wooyoung frown the slightest bit. The vampire’s ego couldn’t play a role here. It wasn’t pity that made Wooyoung choose to do this. Still If he dared to be completely honest, he would admit that his reasons were muddled, not clear enough for him to give more than his previous answer. So he picked what was logical at the moment and something they both knew very well. 

 

“We don’t have any other options,” he told the pureblood, watching as the other ran a hand through his dark hair and silently wondering if the strands were as soft as they looked. The thought came unbidden and Wooyoung almost made a frustrated sound but stopped when San met his gaze again, the slightest change in his demeanor now. 

 

“You realize what this seal would mean…”

 

Wooyoung wondered if this was his way of trying to discourage him, but what the vampire didn’t know was that he was the most stubborn of all of them. 

 

“I know enough,” he replied more calmly than he felt at the moment. 

 

“Do you?” The vampire moved even closer then and Wooyoung could swear he could feel his power and energy brush against him. He was far too close but Wooyoung knew that what he was proposing didn’t even compare to this and maybe the vampire was testing him, making sure that he would be able to handle it. So he didn’t think and stepped closer too, until they were only a breath away. 

 

Wooyoung could swear that there something different in the air then. Something that made him far too reckless and the vampire far too tempting. Apparently neither of them were really thinking clearly. San’s hand settled on his hip, fingers curling in the fabric of his pajama pants. Wooyoung pretended not to notice even when he could practically feel the heat of the vampire’s hand through the clothing. 

 

“I won’t be your dog,” San whispered, voice teasing but holding an edge that Wooyoung recognized from the first night when they had met. The vampire was still as deadly as ever and Wooyoung knew that he would be a fool to forget that.  

 

He swallowed hard, before licking his dry lips. He pretended not to notice the way San’s gaze followed the movement. 

 

“Dogs are loyal. You’re...dangerous and treacherous, San.”

 

The vampire smirked at that and Wooyoung was trying hard to resist the sudden pull. He felt like a moth being drawn to a flame and the vampire was burning far too bright. 

 

“Than why are you testing your luck, Wooyoung?” 

 

It was at that moment that Wooyoung realized that San was all feline grace and cruelty with the way he was trying to play with him. The hand on his hip moved up, slipping underneath his shirt and brushing against naked skin. It made Wooyoung’s lips part as he exhaled a soft breath. 

 

“I’ve never believed in luck.” Wooyoung wasn’t sure what possessed him, but he raised his hand pressing the palm against San’s clothed chest. The vampire drew a deep breath and the silver haired man could feel the seal under his fingertips, the magic seeming to recognize him. A strong hand covered his, the vampire watching him closely. Wooyoung wished that he could see what the other was thinking. 

 

“I’m not meant to be tamed, Wooyoung.”

 

The hand tightened on his hip. There was anger heard in those words, it burned like wildfire and Wooyoung could understand. They had no other option though. 

 

“Are you meant to die then?” he challenged, feeling the hold on his hand tighten almost painfully. Wooyoung knew that he was throwing caution to the wind as he brought his other hand up, pulling San’s button-up shirt open and exposing his inked chest. As he met the vampire’s eyes again, he could swear that they were much darker now. 

 

“This isn’t a game…” San hissed softly, not stopping him when he pressed his free hand against his chest. He wasn’t sure what San meant but something changed again between them as soon as he felt his hand touching naked skin. With the vampire shirt now open, Wooyoung could trace the ink that held the unfinished seal on his skin. Magic vibrated under his fingertips, hungry and dark, calling out to Wooyoung in more ways that he wanted to admit. 

 

He could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest, it felt like the cadence of war drums and maybe it wasn’t so far from the truth. He felt like he was preparing himself for some kind of battle, but before he could question that feeling any further the pureblood pushed him away. Wooyoung stumbled back, regaining his footing clumsily while he glared at the vampire. 

 

He would have cursed the other, but stopped when he noticed the tension in the pureblood’s frame. It was almost like the other was holding himself back and Wooyoung felt his breath catch in his throat. 

 

“Come to my room later tonight and I’ll give you an answer.”

 

Wooyoung wanted to protest, but was stopped by the pureblood who sneered at him. “If you’re afraid of being in a room alone with me, what makes you think you can handle binding me to you.” 

 

San shook his head, chuckling softly. “You said you knew enough, but are you aware of how your scent changes when I’m close. You call me treacherous, but you’re completely oblivious to your own nature, Wooyoung.”

 

The silver-haired man’s eyes widened in surprise, but San pressed on even when Wooyoung couldn’t quite find his footing and felt like the rug was pulled from under his feet. 

 

“Vampires are instincts and you keep playing with mine.” 

 

Wooyoung did take a step back then but before he knew it San was behind him, an arm wrapped around his middle pulling him back hard against the vampire’s chest. There was no denying the strength that he could feel radiating from the vampire. It drew him in but also made him far too wary. Under normal circumstances, Wooyoung would have called on his powers but he was quick to realize that the vampire was testing him, tugging at loose strings meant to pull him apart. 

 

“If we enter this contract, you will be allowing me access to everything that you are,” San whispered against his ear, hot breath fanning against skin. It made the shorter man shudder slightly. “Your strengths, weaknesses, fears...and desires.” 

 

Hot lips brushed against the shell of his ear and Wooyoung had to swallow hard as he tried to regain his bearings. It took him everything  in him not to lean further into the touch, from this close he could feel everything that the vampire was. Without the need to kill one another present, it felt like something completely different. It pulled him in, but he stopped himself taking a deep breath even when he felt like breathing was far too difficult at the moment. 

 

When he spoke his voice was barely a whisper, but it was clear enough, “It’s a two way street, San.” 

 

Almost immediately the vampire released him, stepping back and Wooyoung took a minute to compose himself before finally turning around to look at the pureblood. In the early morning light San looked every bit the creature that he was. There was nothing human about him, from all his sharp edges, to his predatory grace, he was a pureblood and Wooyoung had to remind himself of the fact.

 

He had a feeling that it would take only the slightest touch to have the vampire snap at him and he knew he could do it, release a storm that would drown him. Strangely, he was curious to know how that would feel like. The realization of how much he was holding in came crashing into him and Wooyoung knew that he had to leave now, before his thoughts made him do something that was stupid. 

 

“I’ll have my answer tonight.”

 

He brushed passed the vampire, making sure not to touch the other even when he wanted to play with the fire that he could see burning right under the surface. As he closed the door behind him, Wooyoung had to wonder how the vampire had managed to disrupt everything that he was in such a short time. Regardless of the answer that he got tonight, he would need to be careful of his own desires from now on. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter far too much. It's short but completely WooSan. So no regrets.


	12. Chapter 12

Wooyoung knew that the other was going to tell him to fuck off. It was way too fucking early for him to be almost knocking down someone’s door, but this was important. While he could have just as easily bothered Seonghwa - he was always the one who could give good advice -  he needed someone who was unbiased and objective. He was about to knock again when the door was thrown open. 

 

“What the fuck, Wooyoung? Do you know what time it is?” the dark haired man growled, dark eyes narrowed dangerously. Anyone else might have been scared shitless at the look, but he had known this man for far too long. Their paths had crossed by pure coincidence but somehow they had clicked, a weird friendship had formed and the hunter always took full advantage of it. 

 

“I don’t care. We need to talk, Changbin!” Wooyoung made to walk passed him, but was stopped by the other man who pushed him back. 

 

“Not inside,” Changbin hissed softly, closing the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow, watching as a hint of red spread across the man’s cheeks. He paused debating if to comment about it, but decided he could poke the other for information later. He quietly followed him to the backyard. 

 

“You only bother me at weird hours when you’re having some kind of crisis. Last time it was when you almost killed that vampire. So what is the emergency now?” Changbin questioned, running a hand tiredly through his hair as he regarded Wooyoung with a slightly aggravated look. 

 

His lips parted, like he was going to say something before he closed them again. He could see the way Changbin narrowed his eyes even more and decided that he didn’t care if he didn’t make sense. He just needed to get this out. 

 

“Umm...I got badly injured during the last mission.”

 

The change was immediate. Changbin was quick to close the distance between them, reaching for Wooyoung’s shirt and trying to raise it up to inspect the damage that wasn’t even there anymore. Wooyoung was the one to push him away this time, stepping back and raising his hands in a placating matter.  

 

“I’m fine. Hongjoong healed me as best as he could...before my healing abilities kicked in.” He watched Changbin closely, trying to catch his reaction. He hadn’t exactly spoken to Hongjoong yet, but Yunho had commented on how he smelled differently...less human. When he spoke to Jongho, the youngest had confirmed his suspicions. He had healed faster than normally. 

 

“You don’t have such healing abilities,” Changbin finally commented softly as he took a seat in one of the chairs in the backyards. 

 

“Apparently I do now,” Wooyoung whispered, taking a seat on the other chair, next to Changbin. The dark-haired man was silent after that, seeming to think. So Wooyoung chose to break the silence. 

 

“No one commented on it, but I know my body. I think my demon blood is taking over completely. I’m slowly becoming less human.”

 

Changbin snorted softly, turning to look at Wooyoung as he spoke, “It’s not demon blood. Those higher ups have coined the whole demonic term for anything that doesn’t fit in their perfect labelled boxes.”

 

He knew that Changbin hated how those like them were referred to as demonic and he was determined to change that. It was why his friend had spent hours researching and learning more and more about these bloodlines that couldn’t exactly be labelled but were dormant in quite a few humans. What triggered the awakening of those bloodlines varied from people to people. There had to be a pattern though and Changbin wasn’t about to give up until he figured it out. 

 

Said man leaned back in his chair, his voice was calm when he addressed the other, “I’m not surprised though about the changes. It was bound to happen, you’ve just been delaying it by being afraid of what you are.”

 

Wooyoung glanced at him, noting the difference between them. While he was still trying to hold on to what little humanity he believed he still possessed, Changbin had embraced that other part of him. He couldn’t help but feel envious. 

 

“So what do you suggest? If the council finds out…” he trailed off, knowing exactly what the council’s methods entitled when it came to those like them. 

 

Changbin chuckled softly, “You’re more valuable to them alive, believe me. There aren’t many of us and they know how useful we are even if they fear us.”

 

The other man was silent after that, gaze on the now bright sky. He was clearly pondering something and Wooyoung was quickly proven right. 

 

“So what are you going to do about the vampire now? I’m not sure how he will cope with the changes...” Wooyoung resisted the urge to look at his friend and instead focused on the grass under his feet. Changbin had been the second person who he had told everything. So he knew exactly where the other stood right now and what there was on the line. 

 

Wooyoung bit his lip, debating how to word what he wanted to say, knowing that Changbin would pick up any useful hints from his tone alone. So he took a deep breath before replying. 

 

“I still offered to enter the contract with him.”

 

He was glad that his voice sounded calm enough even when the thought of what had transpired between the vampire and him had him unconsciously drawing another deep breath. It was almost too much. They were like opposites magnets being pulled towards one another. The pull was indescribable.

 

Untamed and raw…

 

He wasn’t sure where this sudden attraction came from. He was trying to find an explanation, a way to justify whatever this was, but no matter how hard he tried there was no justifiable reason, not when it was something that looked as vital as breathing.  

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Changbin bumping his shoulder with his. 

 

“Are you sure? Wooyoung, this could only add more strain and from what you told me your reactions to him…”

 

Right...he had told Changbin about those dreams as well. Wooyoung felt his ears burn red.

 

“I’ll be fine,” he tried to sound convincing and failing by the looks of it. 

 

However the good thing about Changbin was that he knew when he wouldn’t be able to change his mind. Sighing softly, the dark haired closed his eyes slightly, making Wooyoung regret waking him up so early. 

 

“You know, it might help you with moving on,” Changbing started gaze far away as he continued to stare in front of him. “We’ve both have rough starts, but it might be time to move on and allow ourselves little bits of happiness and let go of the past.”

 

Wooyoung was quick to defend himself, voice unwavering, “I am happy.”

 

Changbin seemed to disagree though. “You still carry your wounds around and you’re not allowing them to heal. Your mother and brother wouldn’t want you to hang on to them like this.”

 

This was why sometimes he disliked Changbin. While the others would stray away from this particular topic, this man didn’t. 

 

“They were my family.”

 

And he was sure that Changbin would be able to pick up the change in his tone even when he crossed his arms over his chest, forgetting that body language would give him away even quicker. Changbin nevertheless didn’t seem to be bothered as he reached for him, squeezing his shoulder softly. 

 

“They will always be your mother and brother and you won’t forget them, but you fail to see that you have a new family now. You’re not alone anymore.”

 

Wooyoung wanted to be annoyed at the other, but his words although simple were slightly comforting. 

 

“You deserve to be happy...or at least get laid.”

 

Leave it to Changbin to go from comforting to a complete asshole the next Wooyoung. Sputtering, he pushed the other slightly before standing up. 

 

“And here I thought you could actually be nice.”

 

Changbin shrugged his shoulders, “I thought you would have learned by now.” The grin on his face though, was enough to have Wooyoung roll his eyes. He was about to take a jab at Changbin, when a soft voice interrupted them. Head snapping to the back door, both men watched a sleepy pale haired man standing at the backdoor. 

 

Changbin of course was on his feet quickly, but it was already too late. Wooyoung couldn’t help the grin from spreading across his face. 

 

“Oh, you should have told me you have company,” he announced, clearly amused. 

 

The dark haired man was clearly fluttered, especially when he noticed that his "guest" was only wearing a large shirt that seemed to engulf his lean frame. 

 

Wooyoung was about to open his mouth again but was silenced by Changbin who pushed him slightly. “Go home and stop annoying me!”

 

He of course was far from done, standing up he leaned slightly closer, whispering teasingly to Changbin, “you’re so whipped.”

 

Satisfied with a blushing Changbin, he bid him goodbye before waving at the other man. 

 

“Bye Felix and put some pants on!” he yelled cheekily, watching as Changbin sputtered something before telling him to fuck off. Wooyoung’s smile only grew wider as he heard Felix bid him goodbye. 

 

As he left the backyard, he made a note to use this new information for blackmail. Changbin could be an asshole, but so could he. 

 

* * *

 

Night came far too quickly and Wooyoung could feel nervousness trying to take hold of him as he watched darkness slowly descend on them. He knew that he didn’t want the others to see him heading to San’s room, so he waited. He waited until the building became silent and everyone had retired to their own rooms. 

 

He was almost sure that it was already past midnight by the time he knocked on San’s door and by then Wooyoung was really questioning his actions. The vampire however didn’t allow him to wait too long and certainly didn’t give him the opportunity to change his mind as the door was opened. 

 

Yet Wooyoung wasn’t quite prepared for the picture that met him. Apparently, San was ready to get to business, the mark on his naked chest exposed as he chose to go bare-chested. He bit his tongue, eyes settling on the vampire’s chest. The pants he wore hung low on his hips, exposing far more skin than Wooyoung was comfortable with at the moment. He was once again reminded of how unfair nature could be. While his skin held more than enough scars, San looked like he had been sculpted out of the finest marble, every inch of exposed skin seeming far too perfect. 

 

He  knew from experience however that San didn’t feel like marble underneath his fingertips. Instead he was all heat and warmth that made his skin tingle from where he touched the vampire. 

 

“I thought you weren’t coming,” San told him softly, stepping to the side to let him in. 

 

Wooyoung nearly asked him for his reply then and there, but resisted for some reason and instead followed the vampire inside the room. It was only when the door closed behind him that he realized that he had once again chosen to put himself in a position that was far too precarious. If San had similar thoughts, he didn’t show it. 

 

The vampire moved passed him, heading further into the room. The pureblood's room was standard like every other bedroom in the building, but unlike his own room San hadn’t bothered yet to make it his by adding his own touches to the space. Wooyoung didn’t blame him though, the vampire had probably been hoping to leave this place but now depending on his answer it could change. 

 

“Have you thought…” Wooyoung started, but was stopped by San who walked back towards him. His gate was unhurried and the space between them wasn’t that big but Wooyoung felt almost like the other was stalking him with predatory patience. 

 

He was once again hyper-aware of the pureblood and unlike other times he didn’t try and ignore it. He purposely concentrated on the feeling, watching as the vampire came to a stop in front of him. He wouldn’t have to reach too far in order to touch San and he knew that wanted to touch him. 

 

“Is it a yes or  no, San?” he chose to ask his question, while he stopped himself from leaning closer. The question was expected but San's reaction wasn't. 

 

“This is crazy. This arrangement will come and bite us in the ass,” the vampire admitted, a smirk playing on his lips. The vampire's amusement made something easy settle inside Wooyoung, making him more relaxed. 

 

“I won’t disagree with that.” Wooyoung offered a small smile in return.

 

“Yet you’re still willing to do this.” There was a challenging glint in the vampire's gaze, something that the amusement couldn't hide. 

 

“We’re both willing to. This is a team work,” Wooyoung argued clearly more amused than the vampire. 

 

Yet it didn't last long not when San stepped closer and Wooyoung felt himself unconsciously raising his hand, his palm coming to rest on the vampire's chest. It was still there, that unadulterated energy that had him drawing in a deep breath. The unfinished seal was hot under his touch.

 

“How do we do this?” San asked, voice low and warm, heated in a way that sent a shiver down Wooyoung’s spine. The hunter realized then that he would be asking quite a bit of the pureblood. 

 

“Don’t fight my power,” Wooyoung said softly. “It needs to flow into you so that I can finish the seal.”

 

He hoped that he came off as self-assured even if he hadn’t done this before, but seals and bindings were his specialty and there was some familiarity in the magic that he could feel as he continued to trace the mark. He knew he could do this. 

 

San made a soft sound of understanding, even if he seemed cautious. Wooyoung’s power was still ingrained in his mind as something dangerous, something that could hurt him. 

 

“I’ll try my best,” he whispered, gaze on Wooyoung’s face. 

 

The silver-haired man resisted the urge to squirm under the vampire’s stare. Ignoring the nervousness that wanted to take hold of him, he concentrated on his power. It was easy enough to will his power to life, like fire it flared to life inside him, settling in his chest before rushing out like wildfire. It felt different this time. The first time he had tried to kill the vampire, now however he was trying to make the vampire a part of him and vice versa. He met San’s eyes. There was tension in the vampire’s frame and he could feel the way the vampire was trying his hardest to let his guard down. 

 

“Trust me,” Wooyoung whispered, putting his other hand on the vampire’s chest. He couldn’t help but shudder softly. He felt the moment, the vampire bared himself to him, allowed his power to fill him and the feeling was fucking addictive. It traveled along his spine like a lover’s caress, slowly but steadily like it knew him inside and out. Something bloomed in his chest, behind his chest and then he was finding the core of the seal. 

 

He resisted the urge to flinch at the crudeness of the dark magic that held the unfinished seal together. Wooyoung knew that he needed to change it, make it into something that would suit both of them and that wouldn’t hurt them in any way. He suddenly became aware of how much power he would need to pour into it. For a brief moment, he found himself thinking about the consequences but he quickly pushed that thought aside. 

 

There was no time to hesitate. So he didn’t, he latched unto the feeling of San’s presence and power and pushed forward into the seal shattering it between a breath and creating a new one between the next breath. He gasped and he found himself leaning against the pureblood and just like that it was like something suddenly cemented between them. He hissed feeling the seal change under his hand, the ink moved like a snake graceful and fast. 

 

Pushing himself back, he observed how the ink became darker taking a new form against the vampire’s skin. The color red came alive between the darkened lines. Almost like blood is seeped out from the vampire's skin, staining the pale flesh. The vampire was watching Wooyoung as well, gaze trailing against the ink that appeared on Wooyoung’s skin, red bloomed against the human's skin before darker lines slid against the left side of his neck, shoulder and collar-bone. The human hissed as the mark took form and would have probably stumbled back if it wasn’t for San that had wrapped a hand around his waist. 

 

His skin was hot to touch where he knew the seal was engraving itself into his flesh. The vampire was there though, grounding him even when Wooyoung felt that familiar drunkenness settle in his limbs, mind fogging with the overuse of his powers. He was absentmindedly aware that he had overdone it but he couldn't stop now as he continued to pour more of his power and himself into their seals until he felt them lock completely into place. Only then did he stop, breathing heavily and body shivering. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, only to open them when he felt a hand trailing against his neck. 

 

Glazed over eyes opened to stare at San who seemed far too interested in the mark on his neck. 

 

“A red rose,” he whispered, fingers trailing against the intricate design. Wooyoung didn’t think as he leaned into the touch, baring more of his neck and shoulders, feeling the way his shirt slid further off his body with the movement. The air felt cold to his skin, every nerve of his body still sensitive as the vampire's own energy found a place inside him. He was pliant under the pureblood's hand, like a feline looking for attention. 

 

The vampire whispering his name, had him looking once again at him. The tone reminded Wooyoung of melted dark chocolate, making him shudder before he stepped closer. If he had been able to think clearly, he would have recognized the warning in the tone. His hands came to rest against San’s chest, touching the vampire’s now finished mark. 

 

“A rose with so many thorns,” he whispered, voice heavy and laced with curiosity and amusement. His eyes fluttered closed when he felt San’s fingers close around his neck. Under normal circumstances he would have felt cautious, knowing that it would take the most minimal of efforts on the vampire’s neck to snap his neck but right now, he was far too focused on the languidness that settled in his bones and his hunger for any sort of touch. 

 

A soft chuckle reached his ears and he smiled without a thought. 

 

“You’re doing it again, Wooyoung.” 

 

It took him a moment to realize that the words were whispered against his ear, hot breath fanning against his skin. He found himself making a soft sound while he forced himself to open his eyes again and the vampire was indeed very close. Close enough that Wooyoung boldly brushed his lips against his jawline. He felt something jump in his chest and even in his current state, he knew that what he was feeling was only a reflection of what the vampire was feeling. The hand around his neck moved until San was cupping his cheek, bending his neck the slightest bit and Wooyoung could feel his pulse jump at that. 

 

“Go to bed, Wooyoung. You’re obviously drained and acting...peculiar.” 

 

His tone was supposed to sound dismissive, but instead it held both a warning and a promise. Wooyoung stubbornly refused to listen to warning though and instead he was pushing forward, fingers hooking in the belt loops of San’s pants. He belatedly realized that the action had the pureblood’s eyes had shifted to a deep red. 

 

He could hear San say his name again, but he paid little attention to it. Instead he felt himself lean closer, lips pressing against the corner of San’s mouth. There was something thrilling in being so bold and reckless, a soft hum of energy and excitement settled underneath his skin. The taste of the vampire’s skin lingered on his lips even when he pulled away and Wooyoung found himself unable to stop himself from licking his lips. 

 

The spark lit up inside him, like a thousand firecrackers bursting to life. Wooyoung had to admit to himself that he liked the color red, especially when the vampire looked at him like that. He felt his back hit the wall and then the vampire was caging him against it. The air around them crackled, filled to the brim with power and energy. Wooyoung knew that if the vampire chose to take from him, he would give everything he had at that moment. Maybe he had been starving, for what exactly he wasn’t sure, but it was almost painful now. Desperation settled in his veins as he breathed the need between them. 

 

Underneath that need though, he could still sense the vampire’s control wavering in place like metal chains being pushed to their very limit unable to be pushed any further, metal creaking under the pressure of whatever they had between them.  

 

“San,” he whispered softly, his voice sounded foreign to his ears. The tone was colored in unknown need and languidness. He could practically see the effect it had on the pureblood. His breath caught in his throat as he felt a warm hand settle on his hip, slipping underneath his shirt. San settled his other hand against the wall next to his head. He wanted to reach again for the other male, but he had no chance. The next moment, he felt something shift again between them but before he could try and decipher it San's lips were on his, kissing him deeply and hungrily.

 

Like a parched man who got his first taste of water, Wooyoung clung to him, moaning against his lips. The vampire's mouth was demanding and hot, stealing his breath effortlessly and Wooyoung wanted more than what was being offered to him. So his fingers wrapped in the fine hairs at the back of San’s head, pushing him closer. The kiss was far from gentle, instead there was this undercurrent of desire and maybe even perhaps a hint of dominance that neither wanted to give to one another. 

 

Just as quickly as it started though,  it ended with the vampire pulling back and Wooyoung whining at the loss of contact. He hadn't even realized that he had closed his eyes, but as he opened them he noticed that the vampire was only a breath away from him. His hand was once again on his neck, caressing the newly formed seal. The touch had Wooyoung shuddering and San took the opportunity to once again brush his lips softly against his. The kiss was far too teasing though and Wooyoung would have moved closer but was stopped by San's hold on his neck. 

 

“Go to you room,” San whispered against his lips. The words were slow to sink in and all of the sudden Wooyoung was about to protest but was once again silenced by the vampire, who nipped his lower-lip. 

 

“You’re drunk on your own power and I’m not going to allow you to blame me for something you might not want in the morning.”

 

Wooyoung’s fuzzy mind registered that the pureblood wasn’t saying that he didn’t want it, but was allowing Wooyoung to decide the course of their actions. He still wanted to protest but he could feel the way the vampire drew back, control snapping back into place even when the hunger still simmered behind those chains. 

 

Wooyoung wasn’t sure about his own feelings at the moment, but the choice wasn’t given to him as San stepped back, gaze shifting to the door. A spark of anger flared alive in his chest but it was quickly gone. He tried to meet the vampire’s gaze, wanting to search for something but he quickly realized that the red was gone replaced by the amber that he had gotten used to. 

 

The change was sobering enough for some unknown reason. The red was chaos and recklessness and Wooyoung absentmindedly realized that it was also dangerous...too dangerous. So he pushed himself away from the wall, body still swaying and the drunken stupor still present in his bones but he had enough strength and determination now to head to the door, ignoring the pull that he could still feel. 

 

“Wooyoung.”

 

He paused, hand settling on the door-handle. He didn’t have to look to know that the vampire had moved and was only inches away from him. The pureblood’s presence which had always been a buzz against his senses felt more like vibrant energy now filling every fiber of his being making him so very aware of him. 

 

“We will talk in the morning,” San told him calmly. 

 

Talk, Wooyoung almost questioned how they could talk when the vampire’s taste still lingered on his lips. So he chose to stay silent as he opened the door and left. As he closed the door behind him, he knew that things had changed for good. Too many lines had been crossed and he had never been good at accepting his own restrictions, not when he had already happily ignored them in order to have a taste of the vampire. 

 

And what a taste it was. 

 

Wooyoung knew that regardless of what the morning brought he was screwed. 

 

San was too fucking addictive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why the chapters keep getting longer and longer. 
> 
> On a side note, I've been itching to write some dark WooSan, so who knows that might happen. Probably another fic though.
> 
> But anyways I'm tired and sleepy, so if there are any errors I'll fix them later. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

San had a lot to think about when Wooyoung left. It had been maybe an hour or more that the hunter had been in his room, but even now his presence still lingered. The vampire wasn’t someone who usually thought too hard about his actions, not when he always followed his intuition. It was what had kept him alive for so long. If something felt dangerous or wrong, he made sure to adapt himself taking a more cautious stance. He was never afraid, but he could be wary. 

 

With Wooyoung however it seemed that his instincts were at war. There was a very strong urge to get closer to the other. The pureblood was sure that it was a physical pull, carnal hunger that he should be able to sate easy enough if Wooyoung’s reaction was any indication. Then there was the feeling that the other could also pose a real threat to him. It wasn’t only an assumption though, Wooyoung had already proven that he could hurt him. Their first meeting had been carved into his memories, a reminder to never underestimate him again. 

 

The vampire absentmindedly traced the mark on his chest, shuddering softly at the sensitivity that was still present. Regardless of what his instincts were telling him though, Wooyoung was an opportunity that he could take. The hunter had chosen this bond to save Yeosang; they were both aware of this and San had no problem with this. 

 

Nevertheless, the pureblood considered this only a step towards his real goal. His freedom. As much as his wants and needs seemed to pull him towards the hunter, deep down inside he wasn’t meant to be bound to no one and his freedom was not something he would give up on. 

 

Moving towards his bed, he sat down at the edge as he gazed at his room, he suddenly felt an unknown emptiness settle around him. The feeling was unfamiliar and unsettling. San suddenly wondered if this was what Mingi had told him before. The other pureblood had been ranting about how he felt like the gap between him and Yunho was closing far too rapidly and there was little he could do. San had scoffed at him at that time and told him that he had been soft-hearted from the start, but now he was starting to wonder if this seal would only amplify whatever that had already been there. 

 

He wasn’t stupid or blind enough to think that the seal was causing all these urges. Deep down he knew that something had already been there from the start and he wanted to curse himself for that. Still as he laid down, eyes locked on the ceiling, he knew that he was contemplating fighting a losing battle. He had told Wooyoung to leave because he knew what the consequences would be if he had stayed but now he found himself regretting the decision. The same need arose inside him again, like breathing in poison, it settled in his bloodstream and San knew that he wouldn’t get any rest tonight. 

 

Maybe he just needed to feed and with that he meant not the blood that was provided to him in plastic bags. He couldn’t claim that he was hungry, he was well-fed but nothing could compare to feeding from a willing partner. The feeling of their pulse under his tongue as their heart both sped up and pleasure filled their blood could was incomparable to anything else. The thought alone had his fangs aching and unwillingly he wondered if Wooyoung would allow him to feed from him and how the hunter would taste. 

 

That chain of thought was clearly the wrong one at the moment, especially when he could still taste Wooyoung on his lips. It reminded him of the desire and hunger that he had ignored until tonight. 

 

“Damn it,” he hissed, running a hand tiredly through his hair, resisting the urge to tug at the dark strands. It was definitely the wrong thing to think about even when San secretly wanted to entertain the thought of having the other man pliant and complacent under him, giving him everything he had to give and San knew he would take. He’d never been one to refuse himself. 

 

Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes willing the desire and the hunger away and it almost worked until he felt the briefest touch against his consciousness, like the tentative caress of fingers against his spine. Shuddering, the vampire sat up eyes narrowing the slightest bit. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was hot, far too hot. Sweat coated Wooyoung’s body, making his clothes stick to his overheated skin. He knew that something wasn’t right with how his limbs felt so heavy and his skin too warm, but he had little strength to do much about it. His body was heavy, exhaustion settling in every fiber of his being and then there was the heat that seemed to only increase. The fever crawled across his skin, rattling his bones, making him want to only sleep and nothing more.  

 

Swallowing hard, he did his best to kick the covers off his body. The action was much harder than usual, leaving him panting for breath. Wooyoung wasn’t even aware of the soft whine that left his lips, but he was aware of how lonely his bed suddenly felt and the ache that crawled like a hungry monster inside of him. The silver haired man wasn’t even sure why he felt like that, but his fevered mind appeared to latch unto it, making his feelings a jumbled mess. Whining again, he blearily opened his eyes. 

 

Darkness greeted him, too much darkness. He wasn’t sure for how long he lay there. He was barely conscious of the sound he made as he turned on his back. The feeling only became stronger as he tried to move but noticed how heavy his body felt. Letting out a soft cry, his fingers wrapped into the sheets again.

 

He needed someone, he couldn’t be alone…

 

The need was overwhelming and without a thought he found himself reaching out, the mark on his body burned as he sought out something or someone. Soon enough he found it, his hazy mind couldn’t decipher who it was, but he didn’t care. Without a thought he latched onto that presence, pouring every little feeling that he was experiencing at the moment. 

 

“Please,” he whimpered to the empty room. 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Please.’

 

That one word echoed in San’s mind, wrapped in so much desperation that for a moment the vampire thought that his knees would buckle under the weight of the emotion. He didn’t give himself time to even contemplate his reaction. Instead his body was moving on its own and before he knew it, he was in front of Wooyoung’s door. The vampire was taken aback by how strongly he could suddenly feel the other. It was almost like the fever was his own, heat flooding his body. 

 

He wasn’t even conscious of when he opened the door or when he moved but he was suddenly there right next to the bed, gaze trailing along Wooyoung’s flushed body. As a vampire he was unfamiliar with sickness but this was different. He could taste Wooyoung’s own magic in the air, sour and acidic. Almost like a personal punishment for having used too much of his power. 

 

He unconsciously hissed at the thought as he slid into bed next to the human. Almost as if sensing his presence, the hunter turned so that he was facing the vampire. Glazed over eyes opened the slightest bit and San could see how out of it the human was, but underneath that, there was that same coldness that had seeped into him earlier. The fear of loneliness, the fear of being abandoned…

 

The feeling was almost overwhelming in its intensity. 

 

The pureblood wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he didn’t think and instead he just allowed his body to move. Pulling Wooyoung against him, all fragile bones and heart beating like a trapped hummingbird, he allowed the hunter to bury his face against his chest. The silver haired man didn’t hesitate at all, clinging on to the vampire like he had missed him for far too long. The human’s emotions were far too potent at the moment, like a storm they surrounded the vampire. They were pouring into him too quickly and too forcefully. 

 

San understood then that he had to ground him and so he did, wrapping his presence around Wooyoung in the same way his arms tightened around the smaller male. Almost immediately he could feel something settle into place, like two pieces of a puzzle. He pulled and Wooyoung pushed, until there was only a controlled cadence between them, their own essence and power falling into a rhythm that only the two of them knew. 

 

As the storm that was Wooyoung calmed down, San felt the human’s exhaustion flow into him, slow and steady and pulling him down towards the awaiting arms of sleep. He almost resisted at first but by then Wooyoung had already fallen asleep curled around the vampire like he belonged there and was never leaving. 

 

It was the latter that allowed the vampire to surrender to the fatigue that wasn’t his own. As the vampire fell asleep, he dreamed for the first team in a long time. San dreamed of a woman and a boy. Both with features that were so similar to Wooyoung’s, both loved in ways that the vampire couldn’t understand. The vampire knew that these dreams weren’t his own but somehow the feelings were far too strong to ignore. They filled him up, until he was drowning and bursting at the seams. 

 

The strangest thing though was that the boy in his dreams reminded him of blood and death. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wooyoung wasn’t sure how long he had slept, but by the time he opened his eyes he could see the first few rays of the sun chasing the darkness slowly away. The room was painted in the early morning rays, shades of orange, yellow and gold warming the place. His limbs still felt heavy but somehow the languidness was welcome. He felt rested, he felt safe…

 

It was only when he tried to move that he took notice of the heavy arm wrapped around his waist and a very hard chest pressed at his back. He wasn’t surprised though, not when he felt at ease as the warmth seeped into his back, comforting and strangely familiar. Wooyoung knew without turning who was holding him. The bond inside him was just as warm as the pureblood’s body, pure contentment slipping into his bones. 

 

He suddenly felt like a feline who had found a warm spot to nap the day away. He curled further into the vampire’s embrace and would have probably dozed off again if it wasn’t for the slightest movement behind him. Lips brushed against the back of his neck, the touch was soft and almost tentative. A soft sound left Wooyoung at the action and he unconsciously allowed his head to fall forward baring more of his neck. 

 

The vampire seemed to pause in his ministrations and Wooyoung almost whined but he managed to stop himself. 

 

“How are you feeling?” San asked softly, finally releasing him. Wooyoung was quick to turn around, facing the vampire who looked less as the creature that he was and almost human at the moment. The sharpness of his eyes was gone, replaced by something softer more open now that he had just woken up and Wooyoung suddenly ached to reach for him, touch the contours of face or maybe even kiss his mouth. 

 

Some of his feelings must have trickled into the vampire’s consciousness because something flickered in his gaze and Wooyoung held his breath when the pureblood leaned closer. Wooyoung realized how dangerous these wants were, but at the same time he didn’t care. Carelessness was something that he had tried to ignore as long as he could remember, but with San he really didn’t mind anymore. 

 

San’s lips brushed against his jaw just as his hand settled against the warm skin on the lower-part of Wooyoung’s back that was now exposed as his shirt rode up. The touch was strangely timid, fingers rubbing his flesh softly in a way that had Wooyoung’s toes curling in pure satisfaction. 

 

Strangely though, he could feel the vampire hold back. “Your mother was a powerful,” San told him breaking the silence that had settled between them. It took Wooyoung a moment to realize what the vampire was saying but when the words sunk in he found himself untangling himself from the vampire’s hold  and unconsciously drawing back until his back was pressed against the wall behind him. 

 

This wasn’t exactly the conversation that he had wanted to have and it must have shown on his face, because the next moment San was sitting up and running a hand tiredly through his dark hair. 

 

“Sorry. That’s probably not a subject you want to touch. It’s just been a while since I’ve dreamed about anything…”

 

Wooyoung should have been angry, but he quickly realized that it wasn’t San’s fault. This bond was new for both of them and maybe it was harder for someone like the pureblood to be exposed to every little human weakness that Wooyoung thought he possessed. Still there was something very genuine about San at the moment, the words bared in a way that the hunter could understand. 

 

“She was…” Wooyoung found himself whispering, knowing very well that the vampire would have no trouble hearing him. 

 

“You look like her.”

 

Wooyoung wasn’t sure why but that one statement had his throat closing up. He unconsciously closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, willing his emotions away. It was easier said than done though. Like always it felt like pouring salt into an open wound and he realized belatedly that he had never really spoken about his family with anyone else. 

 

So it was a surprise when he felt the bed dip and San’s body press against his own. His eyes flew open at the first touch, the pureblood’s hand cupping his cheek in a way that seemed far too gentle. 

 

It looked like he wanted to say something, before he seemingly changed his mind. Slipping out of bed, San turned his back to Wooyoung who almost reached out for him. Wooyoung had to secretly wonder if this was what it would be like, a roller-coaster of emotions that seemed to keep him confused and unable to grasp some sort of control. 

 

At least he could see that the vampire was affected as well. He could sense the vampire wanting to move closer again, touch him in ways that Wooyoung knew he would welcome but apparently both of them were trying to take hold of themselves or at least pretend to have some sort of control. 

 

Sitting up, Wooyoung pressed his hands against his thighs as he took his time to study the vampire’s body. San’s build was leaner than the other men in the team and yet there was pure strength and power in every simple move that he did. Muscles shifted like steel bands under skin and the way he carried himself left no doubt about what he was capable of. At the same time while that sense of danger made Wooyoung wary, it also send a delicious tingle of something else down his spine, something far too forbidden to entertain while San wasn’t wearing a shirt and Wooyoung could allow his eyes to trail lazily against the vampire’s chest now that the other was facing him. 

 

“We should get ready. I wouldn’t be surprised if we get an earful from the others when they notice these marks.”

 

San’s voice brought him out of his musings and there was no denying that the other knew what he was thinking. The softer look in those eyes was gone now, replaced by something sharper...and hungrier making Wooyoung far too aware of how small the distance between them was. 

 

He could feel the vampire’s gaze linger on him, his gaze leaving tiny pinpricks of heat in their wake. Unlike the vampire who had easily composed himself, Wooyoung knew that he probably looked almost fragile at the moment and maybe it was because he really felt vulnerable all of the sudden. He unconsciously tried to pull the sweater back up from where it exposed his shoulder and neck, but it was a failure as the fabric slid back down revealing the red rose that now adorned his skin. Deciding that he needed to do something, he moved. 

 

“Seonghwa will not be pleased,” Wooyoung murmured, forcing himself to get out of bed as well. He pretended not to notice the way that San was still staring at him, but that didn’t stop him from feeling faint hints of what the vampire felt. It made him more conscious of how the other saw him at that instance. 

 

He knew that even now when things were still so unbalanced between them, it didn’t deter this pull between them. It was something that they would need to learn to control though. It made Wooyoung wonder if it would be easier if they allowed themselves a taste or if it would be too much, too soon…

 

“You’re overthinking.”

 

Wooyoung turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow in question. San offered him a small smile and Wooyoung couldn’t help but narrow his eyes. 

 

“Desire is normal. For humans and vampires it doesn’t differ.”

 

“Maybe, but _this_ needs to be controlled,” Wooyoung motioned between them, feeling strangely accomplished when his voice came out calmer and with a certain bite to his words. 

 

“Then maybe it just needs to be fed, sated…”

 

Wooyoung ignored the heat that settled in his belly as he heard those words, the proposition clear. This wasn’t the conversation he could have at the moment, not when everything was still new between them. 

 

“I’m going to shower before facing Hongjoong and Seonghwa. I’m pretty sure they won’t be happy.”

 

He knew his tone was dismissive and thankfully San seemed to realize this as well. The vampire still lingered at the door but Wooyoung refused to look at him. Instead he started to gather his bathing supplies and clothes. It was only when he heard the door finally open and close behind him that he let out a soft sigh. 

 

So much for having everything under control. 

 

He definitely needed to find his footing in this whole situation. While he wasn’t sure that he would be able to resist San forever, he should at least be able to have a little more control over his actions and feelings. 

 

Of course it was easier said than done, especially when San looked the way he did in the morning. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a jumbled mess of emotions and desires, which is basically the roller-coaster that WooSan is going through now. Hopefully they'll be able to take a hold of themselves...eventually.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning had started in an interesting way to say the least. While it was always the three of them against the older two, this time Jongho knew that Yunho and him had no say when it came to what Wooyoung had done. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were clearly not pleased and Yeosang well he seemed ready to throttle San, even so this turn of events wasn’t surprising at all. 

 

If you asked Jongho, he would have predicted this turn of events. Wooyoung’s impulsive streak was something that Yunho and him had been exposed to for far longer than Hongjoong and Seonghwa. While Wooyoung pretended to choose his actions wisely, the truth was that the silver-haired man had a tendency to listen to his heart before listening to his brain when it concerned those he cared about. 

 

Yeosang meant the world to Wooyoung. While the vampire and the hunter pretended that their time apart had only made the distance between them grow, to Jongho it was clear that their bond wouldn’t be so easily broken. Wooyoung’s way of caring was far too raw and genuine which was very contradictory to how he also tried to shield himself from whatever could hurt him. It was confusing at times, but Jongho had long learned to know how to care about the older man in a way that he thought was deserving. 

 

Jongho shot the silver haired man a look and he wasn’t surprised to see annoyance and stubbornness clearly reflected on his face. It was predictable when Seonghwa matched that stubbornness. Between Hongjoong and Seonghwa, the latter was the one who would comfort them and even baby them. 

 

Yet Seonghwa’s protective tendencies were also far stronger than Hongjoong, their leader trusted their decisions and was always there to aid when necessary. Seonghwa on the other hand had no problem with clearly calling out their bullshit and not waiting for things to blow up in their face. It was clear that the eldest was expecting shit to hit the fan now and he was ready to fight Wooyoung tooth and nail if it meant keeping the younger man safe from his own foolishness. 

 

The problem was that Wooyoung would rarely talk back to Hongjoong, with Seonghwa however it was a whole other story. Yunho who was sitting next to Jongho let out a soft sigh and the youngest almost did the same thing. This was going to be a pain. A quick look at Seonghwa showed that he was angry. Jongho knew though that the anger was only on the surface, underneath it was clear concern for Wooyoung. 

  
Sadly Wooyoung would not be able to tell, not when he was also far too annoyed to think clearly. Thankfully Hongjoong was there and seemed to sense how much things were escalating. He shot Yunho a look that said everything and the shifter was quick to act, standing up and earning everyone’s attention. Jongho glanced at the wolf and noticed the look on his face. Following suit, he stood up as well, causing the others to look at him too and Jongho did sigh this time. He really hated these types of situations, especially when it looked like Wooyoung was ready to snap at them as well. 

 

“Maybe we should all just cool down for a moment,” Yunho started, only to pause when Seonghwa narrowed his eyes at him. Jongho sensing the mood was quick to interject. “Yes, I agree with Yunho. We’re not getting anywhere here.”

 

He moved closer to Wooyoung, noting the way San shifted closer as well and Jongho almost bared his teeth at the vampire. He didn’t exactly dislike the guy, but right now he had to talk to Wooyoung first before he could think about accepting this new turn of events. Wooyoung for some reason seemed to catch on to his change in demeanor and the youngest was surprised at the huff he directed at him, stepping closer to the vampire. 

 

For some reason that didn’t sit well with the berserker, thankfully Yunho being the saint that he was, appeared to diffuse the situation by simply grasping Wooyoung’s wrist and tugging him towards the stairs, clearly wanting to head to his room. The shorter man was clearly about to protest but Yunho had always had a disarming  effect on the other and Wooyoung deflated easily enough and followed the taller man obediently. 

 

Seonghwa on the other didn’t appear to want to let it go, but this time Hongjoong was the one to step forward. Jongho wasn’t sure what their leader told the eldest, but it didn’t seem to sit too well with him, but at least it made him shut up for now. 

 

Yeosang on the other hand dragged San out of the opposite door, with Mingi quickly following them. The berserker was suddenly glad that he wasn’t in San’s shoes at the moment. While Yeosang had always been the type to be composed, the look in the vampire’s eyes had been less than calm. 

 

Looking away from where the vampires disappeared, he glanced once again at Seonghwa who had now taken a seat at the table. Hongjoong was still standing next to him and Jongho knew that he was waiting for him to leave as well before he would take his time to talk to the oldest of them. For some reason Jongho couldn’t help but feel bad for Seonghwa, the man’s intentions were always in their favor but before he could try and say something, Yunho was already calling his name and without a thought, he followed the other, quickly heading to the shifter’s room. 

 

As soon he closed the door behind him, he let out a soft sigh. Wooyoung was quick to shake Yunho’s hold off and sat down in the middle of the shifter’s bed, refusing to meet their gazes. 

 

“You know, we’re on your side right?” Jongho muttered, leaning against the door and crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Wooyoung didn’t immediately reply and Jongho found himself moving towards where the other was sitting, taking a seat next to the older man. 

 

“You have to admit though, that this was rather impulsive on your part,” the berserker continued. Yunho grunted softly, taking a seat across from Wooyoung who was looking down, gaze settling on his hands that were resting on his thighs. 

 

“Are you okay, at least? Seonghwa performed the binding spell for me and it took a lot out of him,” Yunho said softly, grasping one of Wooyoung’s hand, entwining their fingers. 

 

“I’m okay. I had a fever, but San helped me,” Wooyoung answered softly, looking up at Yunho who smiled gently at him. 

 

Yunho had always been better at these types of situations, knowing exactly how to navigate Wooyoung’s moods. Jongho however often felt like he had to be cautious with his words when Wooyoung was like this. Still, the look on Seonghwa’s face was still etched in his mind and he had to voice his thoughts about that. 

 

“Seonghwa means well, Wooyoung. He’s just worried about how much that spell could have hurt you,” he said softly, leaning against Wooyoung even when he felt the other tense at his words. The berserker was expecting the older man to argue, but surprisingly Wooyoung just sighed.

 

He could feel Wooyoung glance at him, before muttering softly, “I know…”

 

Silence settled between them, the kind where everyone wished for when there were so many thoughts going through their heads. Surprisingly though, it was Wooyoung who broke the silence. 

 

“Has the seal affected things between you and Mingi?”

 

The question was clearly directed at the Yunho. Jongho was curious as well, when he noticed the way the shifter unconsciously shifted his weight, a hint of apprehension settling over his tall frame. 

 

“I’m not sure. We’re closer?”

 

Jongho snorted at that, knowing very well that that was putting it lightly. Yunho shot him a look, which he promptly ignored. 

 

Leaning forward, the berserker grinned at Yunho as he muttered, “It looks very differently from where I’m standing.”

 

Wooyoung raised an eyebrow at that, turning his attention back to Yunho who was once again put on the spot. 

 

“I don’t know,” Yunho finally admitted, looking away from them before continuing, “I feel comfortable around him. Like we’ve known one another for so long.”

 

“Do you want to kiss him?” Wooyoung asked, causing Yunho’s head to snap in his direction. The shifter seemed loss for words, but the silver haired man didn’t seem to care and Jongho on the other hand found this turn of events both amusing and disturbing. Grinning slightly, he leaned back on his elbows, glad that he hadn’t been compatible with the vampires. 

 

“It feels like I keep gravitating towards him. Like I want to touch him and for him to touch me…” Wooyoung continued, when it was clear that saying those words out loud wasn’t that easy. The youngest patted his back, not exactly sure what else to say that would help the situation. 

 

“Do you think this is the seal’s doing?” 

 

Jongho picked up on the uncertainty and the vulnerability heard in Wooyoung’s voice and Yunho must have heard it too, because the shifter’s hold on the shorter man’s hand tightened. 

 

“I think there must have been something there before these seals,” he said motioning to the clothed right arm where ink adorned his skin. Yunho’s seal had taken the form of intricate eight pointed star, the colors a vivid blue that stood out against the shifter’s skin. 

 

Jongho knew that Mingi sported a similar mark between his shoulder-blades, having seen it once when the vampire had been changing clothes after sparring with Yunho. 

 

“Even before we got these seals, my instincts told me to give him a chance...even San seemed like he was more than just a vampire,” Yunho said softly, meeting Wooyoung’s gaze.

 

It was clear that Wooyoung wanted to say something else, but he chose not to and instead he shifted closer to Jongho who wrapped an arm around his shoulder. At times it was hard to remember that between the three of them Wooyoung had always been the more delicate one when it came to his feelings. 

 

Silence once again settled between them, before any of them even thought about it, they were all lying down, bodies pressed against one another. It felt comforting and familiar even if now Yunho’s bed had become somewhat small for their adult bodies, but somehow they made it work with Wooyoung nestled between them. 

 

“You’ll need to apologize to Seonghwa later,” Yunho whispered softly, curled around Wooyoung who had shifted so that he was pressed against the shifter’s side with Jongho behind him, arm thrown around his waist. 

 

The shorter of three males made a soft sound that seemed suspiciously like a whine, causing Jongho to chuckle softly. Wooyoung was bad at apologizing, not because he thought it was beneath him, but because he always felt mortified afterwards for having acted the way he had. 

 

“While you go apologize to Seonghwa, I’ll go talk to San,” he said snuggling closer to Wooyoung’s back. 

 

“No threats, Jongho,” Yunho warned, knowing exactly where his thoughts were straying. Jongho who had closed his eyes, opened them to stare at the shifter over Wooyoung’s shoulder. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with him knowing where we stand, besides pretty sure he’s already got his ass handed to him by Yeosang” Jongho shot back, a small grin reaching his lips. Even if Wooyoung couldn’t see it, he could probably tell what the berserker was thinking, because without any warning he elbowed the youngest in the stomach, earning a soft grunt from his victim. 

 

“Behave,” he chastised and Jongho decided to let it drop for now, not because he feared another elbow in the stomach, but because he could feel the exhaustion radiating off of Wooyoung. A quick look at Yunho assured him that the shifter had noticed this too. 

 

“Rest, Wooyoungie. You’re still weak,” the wolf murmured nuzzling the little hunter’s neck as Wooyoung unconsciously moved closer. Jongho moved closer as well, closing his eyes and laying his forehead against Wooyoung’s shoulder. He wasn’t exactly tired, but it had always been easy for them to surrender to sleep when one of them needed the rest. Both the berserker and the shifter knew that Wooyoung needed this right now. It wasn’t the first time that he had pushed himself beyond the limit and it wouldn’t be the last time. 

 

It meant that they would also be there for him every time. Within minutes all three of them were asleep. The morning sun was completed blocked by the dark curtains and the sounds outside were completely ignored as the three allowed their bodies and minds, the little bit of rest that they would desperately need because of the coming days. 

  
  


* * *

 

San found his back slammed against the wall as Yeosang bared his fangs at him. Mingi who had closed the door behind them was quick to rush to his aid but was stopped by the dark haired vampire who shook his head. He had seen this coming, knew exactly that Yeosang would not be pleased with this. 

 

Yet the older vampire was also clearly being a hypocrite. Whatever Yeosang wanted to say was cut off by San. “He made it fucking clear, that he did this for you,” the vampire hissed, baring his fangs at the older of them. San wasn’t sure why but the words left a bitter taste inside mouth. 

 

“And don’t play innocent. We both know how easily it would have been to plant that little seed inside his head. You knew that he wouldn’t abandon you.” He pushed Yeosang away from him, the pureblood stumbling back before catching himself and straightening up. Yeosang seemed at a loss for words and San took the opportunity to further drive his point home. 

 

“You knew exactly what you were doing, Yeosang. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t blame you. This is what we are, we do what we have to in order to survive and Wooyoung serves that purpose right now.”

 

Yeosang’s head snapped up at that, eyes narrowing dangerously. “That’s where you’re wrong. Wooyoung is more than just a means to an end.”

 

Mingi was surprisingly quiet as he observed the two vampires. He wasn’t sure what to say when the tension in the air was so thick and almost suffocating. 

 

“Now tell me this, San. If your freedom meant that Wooyoung had to die, would you do it?”

 

San was almost sure that he could have answered that easily enough, but just before the answer left his lips, he found himself pausing. It should have been easy to say yes, because Wooyoung was a means to an end. His freedom came first and yet why was he hesitating? 

 

“Yes,” he finally answered. That one word seemed far too heavy, but the vampire ignored the feeling completely even when he could see the reaction that his answer had on Yeosang. The pureblood took a step closer, his demeanor far too calm compared to how he had been a few minutes ago. 

 

“Then, you should know what my decision will be if it comes down to that. I’ll stop you by means necessary.”

 

There was no doubt in the older vampire’s words. Yeosang had already sacrificed San’s freedom for Wooyoung, so San’s life held no value to him. The two stared at each other, knowing all the history that was between them and yet this was where they were right now. It was ironic though how Yeosang tried to justify his actions, but in reality it was just his own selfishness that drove his actions. 

 

“I hope Wooyoung sees who you truly are, Yeosang. You pretend to be a holy savior when in reality you might be more of a monster than us. You used us, because you wanted to, because you were selfish enough. You knew exactly why the elders and the council wanted us back and you facilitated that for them.”

 

San’s eyes had bled red as he spoke, the anger which until then he had managed to hold at bay, rushing forward. Underneath all that anger though was also the bitter sense of betrayal burning hot in his veins. He refused to let that small emotion grow inside him though. 

 

Yeosang seemed to sense this too, the older vampire visibly flinching at the words, knowing that San was only speaking the truth. Silence settled between them after that until Mingi was surprisingly the one who broke it.

 

“I think Wooyoung is the one who needs to explain his reasons,” the taller of the three said dismissively, face unreadable. For a moment it looked like Yeosang wanted to argue, but Mingi once again moved closer putting a hand on the smaller pureblood’s shoulder squeezing him gently. Yeosang met San’s burning gaze for a moment and once it again it looked like he wanted to say something, but in the end he just shrugged Mingi’s hand off his shoulder and left his room. 

 

Mingi watched him, before directing his gaze to San who by all means looked like a cornered animal at the moment. While the other vampire had always been able to hide what he felt, right now however Mingi could clearly see it all and he also knew how San felt. Yeosang wasn't only San's friend but also his. The sentiments that San was trying to ignore, were also the ones that Mingi pretended not to feel. The thing was though that Mingi could forgive far easier than the other vampire ever could and he could understand Yeosang's reasoning even if he didn't agree with it. 

 

“You need to reign it in, unless you want Wooyoung to feel all of that,” Mingi whispered, stepping towards San who hadn’t moved. Red eyes fixed on Mingi, but the pureblood wasn't intimidated at all. He was surprisingly patient, waiting until the red faded and were once again replaced by familiar amber orbs. The tension was still palpable, settling between San's shoulders and making the vampire's movements sharp as he pushed himself away from the wall. 

 

Mingi was reminded of the large felines who were held in zoos, prowling and pacing, waiting for that one opportunity to escape their confinement. San's freedom however might be in the form of the pale haired hunter. A price that the pureblood was willing to pay and yet Mingi had his doubts. 

 

“Could you really do it?” he asked, curiosity and something else heard in his voice. He could clearly see that San didn't expect the question from him, but he didn't care. 

 

The other vampire stayed silent for a bit, before running his fingers through his hair in an exasperated manner. “If there was no other choice…”

 

Mingi continued to watch him, gaze sharper than usual like he was trying to decipher San’s words and his actions. It was an unpleasant feeling that had the smaller vampire clearly bristling under the unwanted attention. 

 

The thing was that while San didn't forgive too easily, he didn't lie either. 

 

“Then I hope it doesn’t come down to that. Yunho cares about Wooyoung...”

 

Mingi didn’t say anything else as he allowed the words to hang in the air between them as he too left the room.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you have writer's block, just listen to all of Ateez' album. It helps...A LOT!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is completely new for me and I'm sorry for any mistakes that may find. English isn't my first language, so I'm just hoping for the best. 
> 
> Ateez and Woosan in general is just too hard to resist and I had to try my hand at this. 
> 
> Lastly, the rating will probably change in the future and more pairing will be added as the story progresses. Feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
